UN NUEVO UNIVERSO NUEVAS AVENTURAS
by Legion41
Summary: el deseo pedido a las súper shelon fue revivir a los universos destruidos por zeno sama asi crenado se un nuevo universo que aventura nos esperan
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta mi primera historia para los que leyeron lo primero que publique era para ver sus opiniones y hacer algunos cabios gracias al comentario de gogeta ice algunos cambios espero que le guste

Ninguno de los animes presentados no es de mi propiedad pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

PROLOGO

El torneo del poder estaba en su fase final los dos últimos peleadores goku del universo 7 y Jiren del 11 universo se daban golpes y patadas de forma precisa ambos dando su máximo poder jiren con su aura roja frente a goku que se mantenía con el estado del ultra instinto ambos daban lo mejor de si para salir victoriosos por la supervivencia de su universo goku estaba dando lo mejor de sí mientras lloraba ya que debido asu idiotez y egoísmo de enfrentarse a seres fuertes de otros universos llevo al desenlace del torneo del poder donde 8 de 12 universos participarían en una batalla campal por la supervivencia de su universo por la frustración goku uso todo el poder del ultra instinto en contra de jiren dándole un golpe a jiren con todo su poder dejando fuera de combate a jiren expulsándolo de la plataforma muy herido por la dura batalla que mantuvo contra goku al ser expulsado goku regreso a su estado base debido al cansancio de usar el ultra instinto en todo su poder

-jiren del universo 11 ha sido eliminado por lo tanto el séptimo universo es el ganador del torneo – dijo Dainshinkan

Antes de que universo 11 fuera destruido por los Zenos samas se escucho una vos muy débil

-no zen chan no los destruías -a lo que Dainshinkan respondió

\- que es lo piensas al interrumpir al rey del todo- a lo que goku le respondió

-mi deseo es que los universos destruidos cenan reconstruidos es quiero que se mi deseo –a lo que Dainshinkan contesto

-Estas seguro de que ese es tu deseo-a lo que el saiyajin contesto

-Si me di cuenta de que debido a mi idiotez de volverme mas fuerte varios universos pagaron el precio siendo destruidos – a si zen chan contestándole

\- si ese es tu deseo esta bien todos los universos destruidos regresaran –

A si procediendo a convocar al gran dragón super shen long para pedir el deseo de reconstruir todos los universos así reapareciendo todos sus participantes en el torneo todos muy confundidos por que fueron destruidos vegeta al ver a los participantes del universo solo sonrió al ver a su discípulo Kyabe para que mantuviera su primer de llevarlo al planeta Salad del universo 6

-Muchas gracias por cumplir mi deseo -dijo goku a Dainshinkan a lo que contesto

\- No hay nada de que agradecer ese fue tu deseo y esos deseos se cumplen-

-muy bien todos agradezcan a Son goku por pedir la restauración de sus universos -dijo Dainshinkan a todos los que fueron eliminados

Margarita y Vados los ángeles del universo 6 y 11 se vieron con otros ojos al ver un mortal que supero Alos dioses de la destrucción y dominar una técnica que incluso los dioses les es muy difícil dominar se vieron atraídas por el

A si todos asintieron ante las palabras de Dainshinkan asiendo una reverencia ante goku

Ya habiendo todo terminado todos regresaron Asus universos ya en la tierra bulma los estaba esperando con un gran banquete por su victoria en el torneo en ese momento un ataque de ki iba directo a sea goku pero fue bloqueado por bills todos fijaron su mirada así donde provino el disparo de energía y vieron a freezer entonces bills se acercó al emperador del mal diciendo

-Tu no aprendes – estirando su mano diciendo

-HAKAI-destruyendo al emperador del mal para siempre en ese momento Gohan se acercó diciéndole

-Gracias a ti podremos vivir en paz con nuestras familias-A lo que contesto

-Si hijo, pero debido a mi egoísmo lo lleve al punto de la destrucción de universos-

-No te preocupes padre nunca te odiaría - respondió Gohan

-Bueno vamos a festejar – dijo goku viendo Asus amigos sonriéndoles Asus compañeros del torneo viendo a todos festejando tras la victoria ya pasado un rato todos decidieron retirarse Asus hogares # 17 regreso a su isla acompañados de #18 y krilin para ir a recoger a su hija y decirles a los hijos de goku y vegeta diciéndoles que ya podían regresar a sus casas bills y wiss junto a los kaio sin regresaron Asus respectivos planetas Gohan regreso a su casa al lado de su esposa Videl y su hija Pan piccoro regreso al planeta de kamisama Tien regreso a su casa en la montañas al lado de su amigo Chaos y Roshi regreso a su casa en kame house vegeta entro a su casa junto a bulma para ver a su hija mientras se despedían de su rival/amigo a si goku procedió a retirarse a su casa en las montañas paoz al llegar se encontró con una escena atroz su esposa milk su esposa ya a si muerta en piso yace sin vida en sus manos tenia un carta dirigida a si a el

QUERIDO goku si estas leyendo esta carta es que mi tiempo aquí termino ase meses durante una visita al doctor se me detecto una enfermedad del corazón los médicos me dijeron que solo me quedaban unos cuantos meses de vida no quería preocuparte por lo de mi enfermedad a si este esté el adiós dile a nuestros hijos Gohan y Goten y nuestra querida nieta que los quiero mucho quiero que prometas que seguirás con tu vida con cariño tu esposa milk

Goku al terminar de leer la carta callo incido al suelo llorando al suelo el precio que tuvo que pagar por salvar los universos fue la muerte de su esposa milk

Al día siguiente se llevó acabo un funeral ante la muerte de milk todos sus amigos estaban ahí triste por la perdida de una querida amiga/mama todos estaban tristes por la perdida, pero los más afectados fueron los hijos Gohan y Goten tras la muerte de su madre ya después enterrado el cuerpo de milk gohan se acercó a su padre y su hermano menor goten para decirles

-padre goten por que no se vienen a vivir conmigo a la casa con videl -a lo que goku contesta

-no hijo anda lleva a tu hermano el será mas feliz yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu esposa -gohan algo triste dice

-está bien papa si esa es tu decisión no me opondré-goku dice

-anda goten ve con tu hermano para que seas feliz se que serás mas feliz con que conmigo- a lo que goten asiente ante las palabras de su padre

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de milk nuestro héroe goku regreso a las montañas paoz a vivir su vida solo desde ese día goku no ha dejado de entrenar en el planeta de bills a si controlando en su totalidad el estado del ultra instinto sin el desgate excesivo de energía llegando incluso a superar a su maestro wiss durante ese tiempo lapso de tiempo el dios de la destrucción del universo 11 Vermuts decidió ceder el puesto toppo a si cambio de ángel guardiana si ocupando el otro ángel el puesto de margarita durante ese tiempo las ángel vados y margarita iban ala tierra a ver nuestro saiyajin donde el las aceptaba con mucho gusto ambas ángeles le tomaron mucho aprecio nuestro saiyajin donde él les pasaba el tiempo contándoles sus aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos ambas ángeles quedaban sorprendidas por la historias de goku que siendo uno de los guerreros mas débiles de su raza asta el punto de superar al os dioses de la destrucción

EN EL PALACIO DE ZENO ZAMA

Zeno sama llamo a

-Dainshinkan – me llamo dijo y los zenos samas le contestan

-quiero que traigas nuestro amigo goku y a los 12 dioses de la destrucción kaisin y sus respectivos ángeles tengo un mensaje que darles – a lo que Dainshinkan asiente sacando a si su báculo y llamando todos los dioses de los 12 universos

Mientras en la tierra del universo 7 el báculo de vados y margarita sonó viendo que era un mensaje de su padre que quería verlos a todos los dioses incluyendo a goku a si nuestro saiyan usan el botón que le dio zen chan para ir al a su palacio así 3 procedieron en dirigirse al planeta de zeno sama donde ya estaban reunidos todos los demás dioses donde vados se dirigió a donde estaba su dios de la destrucción que estaba muy enojado por no avisarle que salió a si zeno sama apareciendo todos los dioses asieron una reverencia ante el creador del todo

-las emos aquí reunidas por que zeno sama tiene un mensaje que darles -dijo Dainshinkan a todos los presentes

-desde que goku pidió reconstruir los universos destruidos con las super esferas del dragón se también se reconstruyeron los 6 universos destruidos con anterioridad en el momento de la reconstrucción se creó un nuevo un universo diferente a los 18 existentes por lo tanto ordenamos que el mortal son goku se encargue de ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción de ese universo restante ya que ha superado a los dioses de la destrucción- fueron las palabras de Dainshinkan a goku

-Son Goku aceptas el cargo – dijo Dainshinkan al saiyajin

-si acepto-respondió al o que Dainshinkan dice

-debido a que Son goku estará a cargo de un universo desconocido yo me ofrezco para ser su ángel guardián debido a que son goku ha superado el poder de los ángeles guardianes –

Algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos los dioses ángeles y kaios de que el gran sacerdote Dainshinkan esté a cargo de un dios a lo que vados pregunta

-quien estará a cargo de cuidar a zeno sama – a lo que responde Dainshinkan

-Ustedes estarán a cargo de cuidar a zeno sama tanto como Asus dioses – así apareciendo su báculo típico de los ángeles guardianes y abriendo un portal hacia el universo 19

Dejando muy sorprendidos a los Ángeles de cuidar al gran zeno sama si ya cuidar Asus dioses era un poco molesto, pero Dainshinkan le dice

-no se preocupen vendré cada cierto tiempo a decirles como entretenerlo-relajando un poco a los ángeles

-Son goku estás listo para partir -dijo Dainshinkan espera le respondió

-antes de partir quiero despedirme de mis amigos-a lo que Dainshinkan asintió ante las palabras de goku

YA EN LA TIERRA DEL UNIVERSO 7

Goku llego para contarles sobre su nuevo cargo a si sorprendiendo a todos y diciendo que se tenía que despedir a si todos procediendo a despedirse de su padre/amigo/rival

Goku se acercó diciéndoles a su hijo

-Gohan quiero que sigas entrenando para que protejas la tierra durante mi ausencia- dijo el saiyajin

N/A NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR TODAS LAS DESPEDIDAS POR QUE MEDA FLOJERA

A si todos procediendo a despedirse de nuestro saiyan dándole cada quien diferentes regalos a si goku acercándose a su ángel para irse pero antes de irse el saiyajin se dio la vuelta alzando un pulgar en alto ante sus amigos que apoyaron durante su vida mientras se acerba a su ángel para irse mientras caminaba en su cabeza pasaron todas las aventura que tuvo junto Asus amigos a si los 2 saliendo despedidos a si el espacio dirigen doce al universo 19 para Aser sus labores como dios destructor pero un detalle es que goku en vez de agarrar el hombro de Dainshinkan se sujetó de cabello despeinándole debido a que Dainshinkan es un poquito más bajo que goku dando inicio a una relación muy amistosa entre ambos. FIN DEL PROLOGO


	2. Chapter 2 Una llegada inesperada

Capítulo 1 UN NUEVO MUNDO una llegada inesperada

Nos encontramos en el espacio del universo 19 donde de vemos a goku junto a su ángel Dainshinkan

-goku sama podría soltar bajar su mano de cabeza – a lo que el saiyan contesta

-disculpa Dainshinkan es que como eres un poco bajito pensé que era tu hombro – le contesto con una sonrisa a lo que le contesta

-bueno no hay problema goku sama, pero para la próxima sujétese de mi hombro -a lo que el saiyan contesta

-deja el presidio de sama solo dime goku Dainshinkan-a lo que el gran sacerdote asiente, pero en su mente piensa

-en la primera ves que veo que un dios de la destrucción se dirijan a él como una persona cualquiera – a lo que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos

-una pregunta ay un planeta tierra en este universo – pregunto goku a su ángel a lo que Dainshinkan revisa en su báculo

-Si ay un planeta tierra en este universo ay uno un poco parecido al del universo 7 goku san – a lo que el saiyan responde

-vamos a la tierra Dainshinkan- a lo que le contesta

-Nos tomara alrededor de 4 horas en llegar a la tierra que se encuentra en la galaxia del norte- dice vados

-vamos a la tierra de la galaxia del norte- dice goku feliz a lo que Dainshinkan asiente dirigiéndose a la tierra de la galaxia del norte

Así los 2 partiendo en un destello de luz, pero goku se volvió a agarrar del pelo de Dainshinkan despeinándolo ya en el camino goku le pregunta a Dainshinkan

-Una pregunta Dainshinkan en este universo hay seres poderosos- a lo que le contesta

-si hay, pero no estoy seguro de que estén a su nivel goku san-a lo que goku responde

En el camino rumbo a la tierra goku que iba sujetado del cabello de Dainshinkan se durmió por lo tardado del viaje

Ya cerca del espacio de la tierra

Dainshinkan le dijo a goku

-ya estamos por llegar goku- a lo que goku asiente medio dormido, pero por estar teniendo una pesadilla goku paso a su estado de ultra instinto sin darse cuenta justo en el momento en que se pararon en el espacio de la tierra goku sale volando hacia la órbita de la tierra junto con Dainshinkan jalándolo de los cabellos en el acto así ambos cayendo así a la tierra

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

Un sujeto de cabello rojo carmesí de nombre Sirzechs sintió ese gran poder que sentía en todas las partes de la tierra a lo que dice

-de quien es ese gran poder supera a al dios de la biblia fácilmente-en ese momento entro un guardia asustado por el poder

-siente ese poder Sirzechs sama-a lo que le contesta

-si rápido averigua de donde viene ese poder ay que averiguar si es una amenaza o no -

EN EL CIELO

Todos los ángeles estaban alarmados por el gran poder que se sentía entre todos los ángeles 2 resaltaban más los arcángeles Michael un hombre joven con 12 alas de pelo rubio y Gabriel la mujer mas hermosa del cielo ambos se sentían asustados por el enorme poder que sentía a lo que Michael dice

-quien sea que tenga ese poder supera a nuestro padre fácilmente dice, pero Gabriel le dice

-esa persona tiene el corazón puro como la de un niño, pero ala ves desprende un poder tranquilo-a lo Michael dice

-segura Gabriel – los ángeles se cateterizaban por ver el corazón de las personas saben si es pura o está llena de maldad, pero Gabriel podía ver asta la pisca mínima de maldad de en el corazón de las personas

-rápido ay que averiguar de donde proviene ese poder-dice Michael a los ángeles, pero como se sentía igual en todas partes sería difícil localizar de donde proviene ese poder

EN GRIGORY LA BASE DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS

Todos los ángeles caídos estaban aterrorizados por el enorme poder que se sentía, pero de entro todo un sujeto de pelo negro un fleco de pelo rubio de nombre Azazel dice

-de quien será ese enorme poder supera al dios de la biblia fácilmente rápido averigüen de quien es ese poder y de donde proviene lo decía asustado -pero una mujer joven de nombre Panemue estaba sentada en el suelo asustada por el enorme poder que se sentía

DIMENCION DESCONOCIDA

Se encontraba una Loli de ropas negra era la dragona del infinito 0phis la diosa dragona del infinito que se encontraba asustada del enorme poder que se sentía

EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH ANTES DE QUE SE SINTIERA EL PODER DE GOKU EN LA SALA DEL CUD DEL OCULTISMO

Se encontraba la nobleza de rias estaba recibiendo una carta por parte de la reina de su hermano Grayfia cosa que puso serio a todos los presentes porque sabían de que se trataba justo en ese momento carta la tierra empezó a temblar akeno dice

-que esta pasando un terremoto -a lo que rias contesta

-pero que esto siento un gran poder que dejaría en ridículo a las 3 facciones-a lo que akeno dice

-de quien este gran poder no tiene límites- a lo que kiba el caballero de rias contesta

-no lo se presidenta-justo en ese momento algo cae atravesando el techo del edificio cayendo enfrente de los presentes

ANTES DE QUE GOKU CAYERA JUNTO CON DAINSHINKAN

Goku iba cayendo junto con Dainshinkan jalándolo de los cabellos goku se despertó de su sueño debido a que Dainshinkan le estaba gritando

-GOKU SAAAAAAAANN DESPIERTESE- en ese momento goku se suelta del cabello de Dainshinkan así el empezando a volar pero se le olvido sujetar a goku que seguía cayendo sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo pero al momento de voltear vio en que situación se encontraba al momento vio que ya no tenía tiempo de empezar a volar cayo asi preparando para afrontar el golpe de la caída sobre un e edificio viejo atravesándolo el techo del edificio viejo

Dentro del edificio se hizo un gran polverío por la caída de goku asiendo que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo por la caída

-Ayayayyayayayay eso dolió- decía goku que aun no se daba cuenta que estaba en su estado de ultra instinto rías al pararse por la caída del objeto que haya caído dice

-todos están bien chicos - a lo que todos contenta

-si presidenta -al momento todos se pararon Grayfia se preguntaba que había caído al disiparse el polvo vieron aun sujeto de pelo parados con el pelo erizado con unos ojos plateados y un aura plateado con rasgos rojizos parado en el centro del hueco causado por la caída todos al verlo fijamente vieron su mirada que representaban esos ojos plateados que demostraban miedo asustando a todos los presentes

Al verlo Grayfia sintió un aura protectora diciendo yo protegeré lo que amo con mi vida proveniente del extraño sujeto caído del cielo

Akeno asustada le pregunto quién eres tu

Todos esperaban la respuesta del sujeto de pelos parados, pero antes de que contestara, pero a se escuchó la vos de un hombre

-Goku san se encuentra bien- todos es ese momento empiezan a buscar el origen de la voz en ese momento vieron que provenía del agujero del techo apareciendo un ser de estatura baja de piel azula con un báculo con una esfera en el centro con ropas de sacerdote de color azul con el cabello despeinado de color blanco

-Goku san no vuelva a quedarse dormido durante el viaje por el eso se cayó desde el espacio -le dijo Dainshinkan a goku a lo que contesto

-Lo siento Dainshinkan como el viaje era muy lago desde que llegamos a este universo me quede dormido durante el viaje hacia la esta tierra por lo que veo caíste junto conmigo-decía con una mirada sin expresiones a lo que Dainshinkan le dice

-si en el momento que pare usted me sujeto del cabello cayendo en la órbita de la tierra estuve gritándole durante la caída desde que empezamos a caer poco antes de que nos estrelláramos se despertó así soltándome e así comencé a volar olvidando q usted seguía cayendo-a lo que Dainshinkan le dice

\- puede volver a su estado base goku san -a lo que el saiyan intrigado por la pregunta dice

-Por- así Dainshinkan creando un espejo y dándoselo a goku cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los presentes de que creo un espejo de la nada a si dándose cuenta de que estaba en el estado del Miggate no gokui a lo que se pregunta

-En que momento me transforme -volviendo a su estado base cosa que dejo más sorprendido a los presentes por ya no ver esa mirada de demostraba miedo

-Bueno goku san es hora de irnos- dice Dainshinkan a lo que responde

-claro aún necesitamos ver este mundo- así los dos empezando a elevarse al estar fuera del edificio así Dainshinkan diciendo

-Sentimos mucho la molestia ya reparo esto – así procediendo a golpear 2 veces el techo del edificio con su basto procediendo a repararse solo dejando mas sorprendidos a los presentes de no saber que tipo de magia utilizo para regresar todo ala normalidad

Una vez que goku Y Dainshinkan se retiraron la sala entro en un silencio, pero rias dice -Kiba quiero que los vigiles junto con koneko ay que saber si son amenaza o no denme un reporte cada hora de sus movimientos -si presidenta a lo que ambos salen en búsqueda de ambos sujetos en ese momento en el centro e la sala sale un circulo mágico de la familia gremory ahí saliendo Sirzechs diciendo

-rias te encuentras bien sentimos un gran poder proveniente de qui -a lo que le contesta

-si explicando lo ocurrido- a lo que Sirzechs dice

-Grayfia te quedaras con mi hermana en caso de que necesiten una ayuda a lo que contesta Grayfia

\- si señor-y con eso dicho Sirzechs se despidió

En grygory azazel le dijo a Baraqiel

-manda a reynare a investigar a ese sujeto que apareció en los dominios de la familia gremory -a lo que Baraqiel le contesta

\- que asemos con el poseedor del dragón emperador rojo -a lo que azazel le dice

-primero que investiga ala persona de ese gran poder me parece interesante- a lo que Baraqiel asiente y sale en busca de reynare

En el cielo

-Parece que tenemos que investigar a esa persona Gabriel-dice Michael a su hermana

-Si hermano yo iré a investigar a esa persona me llama mucho su corazón puro como la de un niño fuerte y decidida – le dice Gabriel y Michael le contesta

-bueno hermana que nuestro padre te acompañe

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3 Nueva vida

Capítulo 2 una nueva vida

Nos encontramos en un bosque cercano donde se estrelló goku ahí Dainshinkan se encontraba regañando a goku por haberse dormido en el camino y hacerlo caer desde el espacio jalándolo de los cabellos una ves resuelto el problema goku le dice a Dainshinkan.

-este planeta será mi planeta para vivir desde aquí are mi cargo como dios de este universo- le dijo a Dainshinkan a lo que le contesto.

-no seria mejor que tuviera su propio planeta como los que tienen los demás dioses goku san-a lo que le contesta.

-no gracias un planeta seria demasiado grande para nosotros dos sería mejor vivir en un planeta ya habitado así no me sentiría tan solo cunado salgas a supervisar a tus hijos en el cuidado de zeno sama-a lo que Dainshinkan asiente ante las palabras de goku y le dice.

-lo primero seria buscarle un lugar donde vivir goku san- a lo que el saiyan asiente lo que no sabían lo 2 es que estaban siendo vigilados por un par de jóvenes demonios que los veían desde el bosque vigilando cada movimiento que asían.

Así Dainshinkan procediendo hacer una casa a goku que más parecía una mansión gigante con todo incluido una cocina un patio para entrenar con 40 cuartos una sala a lo que ambos jóvenes demonios se sorprendieron de como creo una nación de la nada a lo que koneko le dice a kiba.

\- ¿viste eso creo todo eso de la nada y no parece estar cansado? -a lo que el rubio le contesta.

-esto a de interesarle a la presidenta ay que decirle que venga -a lo que koneko crea un circulo mágico llamándola.

En el club se encontraban rías y akeno averiguando quien era ese sujeto, pero en la mente de la presidenta pasaba una sola cosa reclutarlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por una llamada de koneko.

-Buchou venga rápido esto podrá interesarle -a lo que ambas tetonas sales en un círculo mágico así donde se encontraban una vez ahí kiba le explico lo ocurrido a lo que ambos decidieron esperar a que saliera y seguirlo encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con él pero kiba pregunta.

\- ¿presidenta donde se encuentra Grayfia?- a lo que akeno le contesta

-Grayfia sama fue Aser una compras – a lo que el rubio asiente

Una vez ya creada la casa de goku ambos se dispusieron a entrar ahí preguntándole goku a Dainshinkan

-es muy grande para nosotros 2 pero es muy bonita Dainshinkan –y le contesta.

-gracias por el cumplido goku san -y el Sayán le dice.

-por cierto, no me podrías preparar algo de comer es que desde que salimos de la tierra del universo 7 no he comido nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre - a lo que Dainshinkan asiente y sale a la cocina a prepararle comida a goku.

Ya pasado un rato goku estaba sentado en el comedor esperando la comida a lo que Dainshinkan entra cangando una charola llena de plato de diferentes platillos dejando en la mesa para que goku comiera aparte el trayendo un plato para el así el saiyan empieza arrasar con los platos de comida como si no hubiera un mañana en ese momento suena el báculo Dainshinkan que recibía información del universo desconocido donde se encontraban ahí vio algo muy peculiar pensando.

-tal parece que aquí fue a para este planeta después de su destrucción ase mas de 40 años bueno después iremos a revisarlo parece que a goku san le encantara ver ese planeta -así dejando su báculo y viendo así la mesa donde estaba su plato con su porción, pero al ver se vio la sorpresa de que su palto tenia bastante comida a lo que le pregunta a goku.

-¿por qué ay mucha comida en mi plato?- a lo que le contesta

-como estaba muy rica te deje un poco de cada plato así también disfrutaras de la comida- a lo que de Dainshinkan se sorprende y piensa.

-jamás había visto que un dios se preocupara por la comida de ángel guardián según lo que me dicen mis hijos de que sus dioses usen ser muy egoístas con sus cosas, pero parece que goku san es diferente a ver que más sorpresas me dará – una ves ya terminada la comida Dainshinkan se dispuso a juntar los platos de la comida, pero vio que goku le estaba ayudando y le dice.

-goku san no ay necesidad de que me ayude puedo con esto -a lo que le contesta.

-no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte además yo siempre ayudaba a mi esposa a juntar los platos de la comida y ayudarla es un habito que se me pego – a lo que Dainshinkan asiente ante las palabras de goku por la forma de ser y piensa.

-por lo que veo goku san es diferente al resto al le gusta que lo traten como alguien más– una vez ya dejado los platos Dainshinkan le dice a goku.

-por que no sale a cono ser este mundo mejor así para familiarizarse yo todavía tengo que hacer unas cosas para que este terminado este lugar y buscar información de este universo, pero antes de salir por favor cambiarse de ropa -a lo que goku asiente y sale a cambiarse de ropa a una más formal y sale a explorar el lugar, pero antes de salir le pregunta a Dainshinkan donde queda la ciudad más cercana a lo que le contesta.

-a 30 kilómetros al norte de aquí se encuentra la ciudad más cercana goku san, pero antes tome esto -dándole una tarjeta de crédito con dinero ilimitado a lo que le Sayán asiente y sale caminado a través del bosque al empezar a sentir las presencias del planeta nota que 2 se encuentran cerca a lo que piensa.

-tal parece que hay 4 presencias con energía malignas están detrás de esos árboles, pero no parecen una amenaza-a lo que sigue con su camino a la ciudad tranquilamente.

En el camino siente varias presencias que estaban un poco mas altas del nivel humano ya un poco cerca de la ciudad escucha gritos a lo que decide ver de dónde provenían al acercarse más al origen del ruido ves que unos jóvenes estaban luchando con arcos, báculos y espadas de madera en un enfrentamiento de tipo samurái a lo que el Sayán se pregunta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -a lo que en ese momento a su lado aparece un viejo calvo con una barba y bigote largo que le llegaban asta la mitad de su pecho que venía acompañado de una reportera y un camarógrafo y le contesta.

-lo que ocurre aquí joven es la batalla kawakami esto empezó debido a que las clases se segundo año las clases S la elite Y F los peores no dejaban de pelear dio inicio a la batalla Kawakami- a lo que la reportera pregunta.

¿Cuáles son las reglas señor rector? A lo que le contesta.

-numero 1 de la batalla Kawakami si capturas al comandante supreso del bando enemigo ganas representados por Kuki Hideo de la clase S y Amakasu Mayo de la clase F regla numero 2 debes usar las dadas por la escuela son replicas únicas que no matan pero duelen tanto que desearías estar muerto regla numero 3 si están inscritos aquí pueden tener tantas ayudantes como deseen el soborno y otros incentivos están activos durante toda la batalla el máximo que no sean estudiantes es de 50 eso es todo-a lo que el Sayán entiende la explicación del rector a duras penas pregunta.

\- ¿oiga viejo y yo podría entrar al tratarse de una batalla mi sangre clama por una pelea? - a lo que le contesta.

-te veo con muchos ánimos joven claro puedes entrar toma esta banda roja ve y entra a la batalla -a lo que el Sayán asiente asiendo una reverencia y diciendo.

-gracias viejo- y a lo que la reportera pregunta.

\- ¿por qué lo dejo entra a la batalla kawakami? - y le contesta.

-vi un enorme potencial en ese joven- pero al ser más perceptible al ki en su mente decía.

-ese joven tiene un enorme poder escondido incluso mayor que mi nieta Momoyo-a lo que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el camarógrafo que les dijo.

-miren el joven que acabo de entrar está dejando inconsciente a todos sus rivales – a lo que ambos ven sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad de oponentes que dejaba inconscientes en ese momento la reportera habla.

-miren parece que se llevara acabo la batalla final por haya rápido hay que subir al helicóptero- así procedieron a subir al helicóptero.

Goku al percatarse de lo que dijeron se dirigió al centro de la batalla al acercarse escucho. Una vos femenina decir.

-supuse que venía mi turno –a lo que un chico dice.

¿Por qué momoyo senpai está del lado contrario? Lo que momoyo le contesta.

-creo que tendré un poco de diversión mis queridos amigos- a lo que goku al sentir su presencia vio un rival a lo que habla con emoción.

-oye tu la chica de ojos rojos pelea conmigo- a lo que todos los chicos ven a sea goku y dicen.

-QUEEEEE-en sus mentes pasaban unas palabras.

\- esta muerto-a lo que miyuki dice.

-esta loco si reta a momoyo- a lo que momoyo dice.

-claro nunca digo no a un desafío estás listo-a lo que le contesta.

Pero antes me puedes decir tu nombre a lo que le contesta.

-soy Kawakami Momoyo y dime cuál es tu nombre.

-Son goku ese es mi nombre siempre estoy listo para una pelea-asumiendo su postura de la tortura en su mente momoyo.

-que clase de postura es esa nunca la visto parece que tendré que ir con todo-lo que se lanza en un estallido dejan una grita en el piso, pero en el momento que le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara del Sayán que ni se inmuto.

-aaaaaa de qué diablos estas hecho-decía momoyo con dolor en su mano Yamato al ver a su amiga decidió ayudarla, pero ella la detuvo diciéndole.

-no yamato aléjate siempre he querido enfrentarme a alguien fuerte así que lo venceré Estilo kawakami recuperación instantánea -a lo que goku dice.

-parece que tu técnica recupero tu mano rota y te recuperaste, pero parece que no la podrás usar otra vez ya que el daño de tu mano era muy critico -a lo que momoyo le grita.

-cállate pelos puntiagudos-a lo que se lanza a darle un golpe.

-movimiento prohibido: fuerza del zumo -a lo que es detenido por un solo dedo de goku a lo que le dice.

-eres fuerte y orgullosa me recuerdas a mi amigo Vegeta, pero bajas mucho tu defensa-a lo que en respuesta.

-movimiento kawakami bomba humana-lo que provoca una explosión sobre goku a lo que momoyo tras la explosión sale en salto para atrás todos los presentes pensaron que lo había matado

-jajaja eso fue todo esperaba más de ti-lo decía mientras reía pero fue arruinada por una voz de cierto chico pelos parados

-vaya ese fue un gran ataque ahora es mi turno -lo decía mientras hacia su puño hacia atrás y lanzando un puño a presión contenido para no dañar mucho a la chica a lo que momoyo al ver que lanzo su ataque cruzo sus brazos para recibir el ataque, pero el golpe fue demasiado poderoso que la dejo inconsciente destrozando una hilera de árboles que se encontraba atrás de ella dejando sorprendidos a los presentes vieron caer a momoyo muy herida por el golpe del Sayán

-aaa parece que me pasé, aunque tuve que contenerlo -lo decía el Sayán mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía

-pero que eso fue un golpe contenido pero el golpeo fue muy poderoso para dejarla inconsciente de un solo golpe-lo decía Christine asustada

Pero algo que nadie noto es que el comandante supremo del equipo azul se encontraba atrás de momoyo por lo que recibió parte del ataque del Sayán dejándola inconsciente a lo que el rector dice

-la batalla kawakami ha terminado la clase F gana- a lo que todos los de la clase f celebran con un grito de victoria a lo que el Sayán decide retirarse, pero antes decide restaurarle las energías a momoyo a lo que ella separa, pero el Sayán le dice

-vuelve más fuerte y enfrentémonos otro día- a lo que momoyo al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido tras esas palabras y le contesta

-claro entrenare para volverme mas fuerte pero donde te encuentro -a lo que goku le lanza un papel dándole su dirección ella lo acepta

Pero algo que nadie sabia es que nuestro grupo de demonios vio toda la batalla

-kiba viste eso derroto ala kawakami momoyo la mejor artista marcial de un solo golpe -decía koneko sorprendida Grayfia

-se dice que momoyo está a la altura de un demonio de clase alta he escuchado rumores de que hay varios humanos que están a la altura de demonio de clase alta o superior sin duda ay que hablar con el presidenta- lo decía akeno sorprendida por tal poder que mostro el Sayán

De regreso con goku ya se encontraba en la ciudad vio que era muy diferente ala de su mundo los edificios eran cuadrados y no había autos voladores, pero algo incomodaba a nuestro Sayán ya que recibía muchas miradas más de la población femenina que pasaban por sus mentes

-que guapo es tendrá novia mira eso músculos -varias preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de las mujeres algo que hizo que el Sayán sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo por las miradas lujuriosas

-pero mira cuantas cosas compre tenia tiempo que no venia al mundo humano-lo decía Grayfia metida en sus pensamientos, pero sin darse cuenta choca con alguien asiendo caer todas las cosas que llevaba a lo ella se agacha a juntar sus cosas, pero escucha una voz

-déjeme ayudarla señorita – a lo alzar la cabeza y ver de quien era esa voz cálida que demostraba protección vio que era el sujeto que cayó del cielo al ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa tan encantadora ella se con rojo goku al ver eso decidió acercarse a la cara de Grayfia poniéndose frente con frente Grayfia al ver eso se sonrojo tanto que empezó a sacar vapor de su cabeza al punto que izo que se desmayara de la felicidad al ver eso nuestro Sayán se dice

-Señorita se encuentra bien despierte -pero ella no respondía a lo que goku decidió juntar sus cosas y cargarla en su espalda y llevarla a su casa a lo que empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa en el camino el Sayán pensó

-ella pose energía maligna pero no parece ser mala luego le preguntare que es ella de mientras dejare que descase

Ya pasado un rato goku llego a su casa donde Dainshinkan lo espera en la puerta, pero noto algo que trae en su espalda a lo que le pregunto

\- ¿goku san que trae cargando en su espalda? – a lo que le contesta

-a ella se desmayó en ciudad así que decid traerla conmigo para que descanse y pregúntale que es ella-

-bueno en ese caso preparare una habitación para nuestra invitada—

\- Dainshinkan y de paso prepara la cena por fas – a lo que Dainshinkan asiente

Ya pasado un rato goku recostó a Grayfia en una de las habitaciones para que descansara junto con sus cosas a lo que goku baja al comedor a esperar la comida ya pasado un rato Grayfia despertó

\- ¿dónde me encuentro? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme desmayado al ver la cara de ese sujeto que cayo del cielo-era lo que se preguntaba así que decidió salir de la habitación y ver donde esta ya en el pasillo escucho ruido proveniente más adelante ya enfrenté de la habitación de donde venia el ruido se encontró con goku comiendo como una bestia

-olla despertaste ven acompáñanos a comer -le decía goku con su sonrisa

-claro si no sería mucha molestia -a lo que goku le contesta

-no ay problema, pero me puedes decir tu nombre – a lo que le contesta

-Grayfia Lucifuge -a lo que le contesta

\- Grayfia es un bonito nombre-algo que sonrojo a la peli plateada

\- Dainshinkan trae más comida- a lo que Dainshinkan desde la cocina contesta

-claro goku san -al poco tiempo Dainshinkan sale de la cocina cargando una bandeja de platos con una sola mano procediendo a servirle a la invitada una vez que Grayfia Provo el primer bocado

-esto esta delicioso nunca había probado nada igual- a lo que el Sayán le contesta

-verdad Dainshinkan cocina muy rico -ya después de comer

\- ¿me puedes decir que eres? – lo decía con una cara seria lo que Grayfia sorprendida le contesta

-soy un demonio -a lo que le contesta

-un demonio, pero no te pareces a los de que yo conozco además tu eres muy hermosa- Grayfia al escuchar eso hizo que corazón latiera muy rápido

-me dijo que soy hermosa-lo decía en su cabeza muy sonrojada pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido

-ahora explícame por ciento diferentes energías -a lo Grayfia le explico lo de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios la guerra de las facciones la muerte de el dios de la biblia y sobre los Sacred Gears

-ahora dime que eres por que emites un poder abrumador-a lo que el Sayán iba contestar, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz-

-goku san váyase a dormir que mañana tiene cosas importantes que hacer yo le explico ala invitada, pero recuérdese cepillarse los dientes – lo decía Dainshinkan lo que el Sayán asiente y se retira

-bueno ahora yo le explicare que es goku san espero que tenga tiempo es una historia larga -así explicándole lo que todos ya sabemos y si no lo sabes es que no tuviste infancia Grayfia quedo mas que sorprendida al ver que goku a enfrentado las peores amenazas de su vida sin recibir nada a cambio incluso dio su vida 2 veces tras escuchar la historia izo que empezara a sacar lagrimas por ese pobre hombre que peleo asta el final

-será mejor que descanse ya es muy tarde – le dijo Dainshinkan a lo que la le contesta a lo que Grayfia asiente y se retira a su habitación a descansar

N/A: en esta historia Grayfia no estará casada

Al día siguiente Grayfia se despertó temprano para regresar al club del ocultismo y que no se preocuparan por no haber regresado paso a despedirse Dainshinkan goku no estaba ya que seguía dormido

-a por cierto Grayfia tengo un regalo para usted-así Dainshinkan le entrego un libro a lo que Grayfia le contesta

\- ¿esto es? A lo Dainshinkan asiente

-gracias por todo y por el libro-a lo que Dainshinkan

-claro vengan cuando quiera aquí la recibiremos-se despedía Dainshinkan así ingresando

-bueno ahora hay despertar a goku san, pero no le agradara la noticia de adonde ira-

Fin


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevas amistades

Una cosa que olvide poner es que Goku al convertirse en dios de la destrucción rejuveneció

Capítulo 3 nuevas amistades

En estos momentos nuestro Sayán favorito tiene enfrente a su peor enemigo Dainshinkan se encontraba a su lado dándole apoyo nos referimos a la escuela.

-Dainshinkan estas seguro de esto-a lo que le contesta.

-no creo que sea un obstáculo para usted puede goku san –a lo que goku contesta.

-cuando me dijiste que me pusiera esa ropa nunca pensé que te referías a esto –a lo Dainshinkan responde.

-Pero que tiene de malo es por su bien además todos los dioses pasaron por esto-a lo goku contesta.

-bueno si todos pasaron por esto no ay de otra, pero no pudiste darme otro uniforme que no sea tan ajustado- a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta.

-no era la talla más grande que tenían- obvio era mentira, pero en su mete de Dainshinkan pasaba otra cosa

-esto es por lo de la mañana -

FLASBACK

Dainshinkan se encontraba en la habitación de goku para despertarlo para que fuera a su nueva escuela, pero nuestro Sayán estaba metido en sus sueños agarrando el cabello Dainshinkan por error pensando que era comida atorándole una mordida en la cabeza Dainshinkan haciendo que corriera por toda la casa empezó estrellare con paredes para que dejare de morderle ya pasado un rato goku se despertó.

-aaa pero que bien dormí soñé que estaba comiendo un sabroso trozo de carne-pero en eso mira a todos lados viendo que no estaba en su cuarto, sino que toda la casa estaba destruida lo que le pregunta.

\- ¿Dainshinkan que ocurrió porque la casa está hecho un desastre? – a lo que le contesta.

-nada solo terremoto ahora tome esta ropa que tenemos que ir a un lugar o llegaremos tarde- a lo que goku contesta.

-entendido-.

FIN FLASBACK

-tenga aquí esta anotado su salón y horarios al entrar le da esto al maestro yo tengo que regresar a reparar la casa-a lo que el Sayán contesta.

-cuando termine las clases pelearías conmigo-a lo que Dainshinkan contesta

-claro después de terminar las clases goku-a lo que Dainshinkan procede a retirarse, pero su mente

-su uniforme esta preparado para que rompa en un par de horas-así goku procediendo a entrar ala escuela y ver en que aula me toco

-a ver me toco el salón 3 A- así empezó a buscar su salón que de milagro lo encontró una ves enfrente de la puerta toco saliendo el maestro diciendo

-que se le ofrece joven-goku contesta

-tenga soy su nuevo estudiante-el profesor revisa la hoja y le dice cuando te de la señal entras

-atención clase el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero- en la mente de los chicos

\- ¿será una chica hermosa? - en la mente de las chicas

\- ¿será un chico espero que sea lindo? -así el profesor dando la señal

-pasa y preséntate -a lo que goku se presenta

-hola soy Son goku, pero pueden decirme solo goku -un momento de silencio se vio interrumpido por un grito de las chicas

-KYAAAAA PERO QUE LINDO –

-mira esos músculos-con los chicos

-más competencia-lo decían con cara de perros rabiosos a lo que el maestro habla

-Bueno joven goku siéntese en ese pupitre libre-para suerte del Sayán estaba entre Rías y Akeno ambas chicas al verlo recordaron lo que paso ese día en el momento que goku se iba a sentar se escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose todos al buscar el origen del ruido vieron así goku que su parte superior de su uniforme se rompiera mostrando sus músculos marcados sin una pisca de grasa las chicas al ver eso hubo unas que se desmayaron otras tuvieron un derrame nasal de nivel 10 a lo que profesor dice

-alumno son goku vaya a la sala de profesores a buscar una camisa -a lo que el Sayán asiente y se retira ya pasado unos minutos goku regreso con una chaqueta que le presto un maestro con sobrepeso así reanudando las clases durante las clases nuestro Sayán se quedaba dormido por lo aburrido que eran las clases el profesor arto de eso dijo

-son goku pase al frente y resuelva este problema-a lo que el Sayán responde

-claro sensey -procediendo a resolver el problema que era uno de los más difíciles todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos por ver que lo resolvió en menos de un minuto lo que el Sayán dice

-listo profesor-a lo que le contesta

-tome asiento en lo que lo reviso-al momento que reviso el problema vio que estaba bien contestado en su mente decía

-ente joven es un genio no cabe duda -pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana a lo que el profesor dice

-muy bien es todo por ahora pasa ala hora del almuerzo jóvenes- alo que todos asienten y se retiran a comer

En la hora del almuerzo el clan Gremory se reunió en la sala del club para hablar en compañía del clan Sitri sobre el nuevo estudiante pero notaron algo que puso alerta a todos Grayfia se encontraba llorando en un momento la peli gris Sali corriendo hablando entre lagrimas

-tengo que encontrarlo-al notar pensaron que le habrá ocurrido en eso Kiba el caballero vio un libro en el suelo así que decidió recogerlos y acomodarlo en uno de los estantes del lugar a lo que Rías hablo

-Soná nos has notado nada extraño en el nuevo estudiante que acaba de llegar – a lo que zona le contesta

-muy poco mi nobleza lo a estado siguiendo desde el momento que entro a la escuela, pero hay algo que me alarma-a lo que Rías le contesta

-parece que lo has notado desprende un poder que no pertenece a ninguna de las 3 facciones desprende -a lo que Sona siente ante las palabras de Rías a lo que Sona hablo

-algo que me intriga es que dices que dos de tus ciervos lo vieron acompañado de un ser bajo de piel azulada – a lo que Kiba dice

-así es el día que lo vimos cayo del cielo atravesando el techo la presidenta nos dio la orden de seguirlo lo seguimos asta al bosque donde aquel ser que lo acompañaba creo una mansión de la nada poco después lo seguimos hasta la escuela Kawakami fuimos testigos de que derroto ala invencible Momoyo después de eso le perdimos el rastro-eso ultimo dejo sorprendido a todos a lo Rías dijo

-como es muy poca la información ay que mantenerlo vigilado no sabemos si es una amenaza para los demonios-después de eso el clan Sitri se retiró a lo que Akeno le pregunto

\- ¿presidenta acaso no ha notado algo raro en Grayfia? -a lo que Rías le contesta

-claro Akeno hoy en la mañana cuando la vi llegar quise preguntarle donde había estado por qué no llego ayer, pero lo que me contesto es que estaba muy cansada pero después le preguntare -todos asienten antes las palabras de Rías y se retiran del club

Con goku

Él se encontraba caminando por la escuela en busca de un lugar donde almorzar la comida que le dio Dainshinkan a lo lejos vio un lugar tranquilo debajo de la sombra de un árbol al lado de un edificio viejo a lo que fue a sentarse empezando a comer un poco después vio a Grayfia que venia en saliendo del edificio así goku decidió hablarle

\- Grayfia -al ver de quien era la vos la peli gris salió corriendo en dirección de goku abrazándolo por la curiosidad le pregunto

\- ¿Grayfia que te pasa por qué lloras? -a lo que le contesta entre lagrimas

-hoy en la mañana Dainshinkan me regalo un libro de tus todas tus aventuras al llegar a casa decidí leerlo me quedé muy sorprendida que desde de niño tuviste que pelear para salvar tu mundo siempre que enfrentabas una amenaza más fuerte -lo decía entre lágrimas a lo que goku le contesta

-ya deja de llorar no me gusta verte así vamos acompáñame a comer- a lo que la peliblanca asiente así ambos empiezan a comer a lo que Grayfia le pregunta

-por cierto, goku san hoy después de clases me gustaría que me acompañaras al inframundo -a lo que goku le responde

-claro no abra problema, pero ahí habrá tipos fuertes con los cuales pelear-a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-sí, pero no estoy segura de que estén a tu nivel-lo decía con una gota de sudor estilo anime

Después de clases

Nuestro héroe se encontraba a las afueras del club del ocultismo junto a Grayfia listos para ir al inframundo, pero como goku no era demoño pasa usar un circulo de transporte le dijo Grayfia

-por favor adelántate yo ya te sigo-a lo la asintió así trasportándose al inframundo en el territorio Gremory en el momento que Sirzechs se encontraba tomando te con sus padres junto a su primo Sairaorg Bael Sirzechs al ver circulo mágico que se formo cerca de el vio salir a Grayfia y le pregunto

¿Grayfia a que se debe tu visita? - a lo que le contesta

-Sirzechs sama traigo conmigo al poseedor del aquel poder que hizo temblar a las 3 facciones- a lo que el rey demonio le contesta

-donde se encuentra- a lo que Grayfia le iba a contestar, pero los presentes escucharon un zumbido apareciendo un joven pelos puntiagudos vestido con el uniforme la de academia Kuoh a lo Grayfia le pregunta

\- ¿goku san como llego aquí? A lo que le contesta

-use una de las técnicas que aprendí ase mucho a por cierto Dainshinkan viene conmigo no les importa verdad-a lo Grayfia le contesta

-no hay ningún problema-así apareciendo detrás de goku un ser bajo de piel azulada que paso a presentarse

-hola muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Dainshinkan soy el ángel guardián de goku san un gusto en conocerlos-todos los presentes se sorprendieron por los modales que tenía a lo que Grayfia paso a presentar a los presentes

-la persona enfrente mía es Sirzechs Lucifer el rey demonio actual a su derecha se encuentran sus padres Venelana y Lord Gremory y el joven presente es Sairaorg Bael -a lo que Sirzechs hablo

-por favor tomen asiento goku san quiero que nos hable de usted y su acompañante-a lo que ambos asienten toman asiente a lo que Dainshinkan habla

-bueno primero para empezar somos los dioses de este universo goku es el dios protector y yo su ángel guardián- a lo que goku le dice

\- ¿protector no era dios de la destrucción? A lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-después le explico ahora con lo que estábamos les mostrare los recuerdos de goku por favor tomen de mi mano debido a que su historia es muy larga -así todos los presentes tomándose de la mano Dainshinkan así procedió a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de goku vieron cada recuerdo todas las batallas que tuvo desde niño asta hora mostrándoles toda su vida

Dainshinkan corto el lazo dejando de mostrar los recuerdos de goku los espectadores estaban asombrados de que enfrente de ellos había alguien que ha pasado por muchas batallas sin miedo a la muerte sin nada a cambio siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa pura

Venelana Gremory empezó a llorar ante los recuerdos de goku Sairaorg vio ante la una persona a quien admirad que siempre sobrepasaba sus límites para vencer A sus enemigos se acercó a goku diciéndole

-por favor Goku sama entrene por favor quiero ser mas muerte como usted para proteger a mis seres queridos-a lo que goku le contesta

-claro te entrenare -a lo que Sairaorg asiente ante las palabras de goku a lo que Sirzechs le dice

-goku san quisiera hacer una alianza con usted -a lo que goku le contesta

-claro no tengo problema- a lo que Lord Gremory le dice por favor acompáñanos a comer

A lo que todos asienten y empiezan a comer lo presentes se dieron cuenta del apetito voraz de goku a que el Sayán le habla al gran sacerdote

\- Dainshinkan porque soy dios protector de este universo- a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-resulta que este universo existen varios planetas con vida por lo que averiguado asta hora este universo es mas grande que los otros 18 por lo tanto existen varios seres que pueden estar ala altura de los dioses su trabajo es revisar que no sean una amenaza para los otros 18 universos al tratarse de territorio desconocido para los dioses incluso para mí no sabemos qué tipo de amenas habrá en un futuro que puedan alterar el orden entre bien y el mal – a lo que Goku entiende a lo que le contesta

-ya espero volver a pelear con tipos fuertes-eso hizo que a los presentes les callera una gota se sudor al estilo anime en eso Lord Gremory le habla a Goku

\- ¿goku quisiera pedirte un favor? -a lo que le contesta Goku

\- dime cual sería -a lo que Zeuticus (nota así se llama)

-quisiera que protegieras a la hija de un viejo amigo mío ella no tiene a nadie más quiero que la protejas ella está siendo buscada por su poder heredado de su padre -a lo que Goku le contesta

-por qué no la protegen ustedes- a lo que Zeuticos le contesta

-pensamos en nuestra familia pueda a ver traidores por eso te lo pido -a lo que goku le contesta

-claro te ayudare como mi amigo siempre ayudare a alguien que lo necesite-a lo que Sirzechs habla

-como ya tenemos una alianza quisiera que llevaras a Grayfia contigo claro si ella acepta- a lo que Grayfia contesta sonrojada

-claro no tendría problema y con lo del pedido de mi padre me pondré en contacto con ella y por lo del joven Sairaorg se le avisara a su familia que estará ausente por un tiempo- a lo que Goku asiente ya pasado un rato Goku dice

\- Dainshinkan creo que es hora de irnos Grayfia Sairaorg es hora de irnos -a lo que Dainshinkan asiente a lo que Venelana habla

-vengan a visitarnos aquí siempre serán recibidos – a lo que goku le contesta

-claro los visitaremos hasta luego-así Goku junto Dainshinkan salieron en un estallido de luz junto con sus acompañantes así su casa

Yan pasado 2 días desde que Goku hizo la alianza con el rey demonio a igual que acepto entrenar al joven del clan Bael durante ese periodo de tiempo goku gano mucha fama el academia kuoh al sobresalía en todas las materias encargase de brabucones de la escuela incluso sobre el famoso trio pervertido( hasta este punto Iseei ya fue convertido en demonio solo que fue asesinado por otro ángel caído )ganándose el respeto de todos llamándolo el guardián de Kuoh durante esos 2 días cabe decir de que Sirzechs hablo con su hermana de que Grayfia se le asedio otra misión metiéndole en el para evitar que su hermana haga de las suyas tratándolo de hacer de su nobleza

En este momento goku se encuentra caminado feliz por ser fin de semana asía su casa en camino se toma con una chica que le habla

-disculpa eres son goku el guardián de kuoh -a lo que el Sayán asiente, pero nota una energía un poco maligna en la chica

-mi nombre es Amano Yuma te gustaría tener una cita-a lo que el Sayán le contesta

-claro por que no-a lo que Yuma feliz le contesta

-el domingo ala 1 en el parque no llegues tarde- a lo que el Sayán le responde con su típica sonrisa son lo que hizo que el corazón de la caída empezara a latir muy rápido

-claro ahí estaré- así despidiéndose Yuma, pero en la mente del Sayán pasaba una cosa

-algo tiene planeado esa chica bueno esperare al domingo -así goku siguiendo su camino

DOMINGO

Me saltare el día porque me da flojera escribirlo hasta el día de la cita

En estos momentos nuestro héroe se encuentra esperando a la caída en el parque para su cita minutos después Yuma llego y le dijo

\- ¿goku san espérate mucho? -a lo que Goku le contesta

-no acabo de llegar puedo pedirte un favor -a lo que Yuma con duda le contesta

-qué favor-a lo que goku le contesta

-deja que ponga mi mano un momento en tú cabeza -a lo que le contesta

-claro- así goku poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Yuma y viendo todos sus recuerdos a lo que Goku le habla

-así que te llamas Reynare me gusta más que Yuma- a lo que Reynare le pregunta

\- ¿que hiciste como sabes eso? -a lo que goku le contesta

-solo vi tus recuerdos por lo que vi fuiste obligada a Aser esto por un tal Kokabiel -a lo que reinare empieza a sacar lagrimas a lo que goku la abraza y le dice

\- ¿dime tienes un lugar donde quedarte? -a lo que Reynare le contesta

-no si vuelvo me marcaran como traidora y me mataran-lo decía entre lágrimas a lo que Goku le contesta

\- deja de llorar no me gusta verte así ven conmigo a mi casa ahí nadie te hará daño estar bajo mi protección -a lo que Reynare le contesta

-no seria una molestia para ti-a lo que goku le responde

-claro que no además mi casa es grande entre más gente mejor-a lo que Reynare trataba de ver falsedad en sus palabras, pero decía la verdad, pero en la mente de Reynare

-que esto que siento por que cuando estoy cerca de el me siento protegida y amada-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos del Sayán que le hablo

-ven vamos a mi casa -a lo que Reynare asiente así ambos salen en dirección así la casa de Goku

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 los elegidos

En estos momentos Goku se encuentra explicándole lo que paso con Reynare a Grayfia e Sairaorg a pesar de ser un ángel caído ambos la aceptaron como una más de la familia viendo como era como ellos no veían que tuviera malas intenciones Sairaorg se acercó a Goku

\- ¿goku san cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento? -a lo que goku le contesta

-en unos días empezaremos, pero también quisiera que entraras a la escuela -a lo que goku le dice Dainshinkan

-Dainshinkan quisiera que el joven al igual que Rayare asistiera a la escuela y que también buscaras a jóvenes con potencial para que sean los protectores de la tierra en nuestra ausencia -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-claro buscare a los jóvenes que tengan el potencial para asumir el cargo que usted le s asumirá y también meteré a los jóvenes a la escuela - a lo que goku le contesta

-te lo encargo Dainshinkan quiero que le mandes una invitación a venir -así Dainshinkan ase aparecer su báculo empezando su búsqueda, pero Grayfia habla

-chicos la cena esta lista por favor pasen -así todos pasan a cenar cabe decir Reynare y Sairaorg se sorprendieron de la forma de comer de Goku y se van a dormir al día siguiente Goku se dirige a la escuela acompañado por Grayfia ya en la entrada le dice a Goku -bueno aquí nos separamos tengo que ir a la sala del club ahí esperare ala invitada de Lord Gremory- a lo que goku le contesta

-claro nos veremos en la casa a por cierto le dices a Dainshinkan que prepare un lugar para recibir a los aprendices -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-claro yo le daré aviso-así ambos se separaron

Ya en los pasillos de la escuela el director da un anuncio

-se les informa a los alumnos que tendremos nueva doctora y maestra de cívica

Todos los estudiantes valores se emocionaron por esa noticia

Mientras tanto en el club vemos Grayfia esperando ala invitada de Lord Gremory mientras leía el libro de las aventuras de Goku al poco tiempo llega Rías preguntándole

\- ¿Grayfia a que se debe su visita? – a lo que le contesta

-estoy esperando a alguien son ordenes de su padre Lord Gremory -a lo que Rías con curiosidad le pregunta

\- ¿su puede saber quién es? – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-eso señorita Rías es confidencial no se lo puedo decir-a lo que Rías le contesta

-bueno te dejo debo ir a clases-así Rías dejando la sala del club yendo a clases

Ya pasado un rato llego la persona a quien goku se debía proteger como favor de Lord Gremory

-hola mi nombre Mio Narusen y el mi hermano Basara el rey demonio Sirzechs nos contactó que usted me llevaría a un lugar seguro -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-así es la llevare a un lugar seguro donde será protegida por un amigo de Sirzechs – a lo que Basara le dice

-ese tal amigo es confianza no quera aprovecharse de Mio como tantos que la buscan por su poder mi padre me dio órdenes de no separarme de ella -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-no abra problema joven Basara de echo mi maestro esta buscando aprendices por si quieres seguir cerca de tu hermana-a lo que basara le contesta

\- si tu maestro está buscando aprendices aceptare -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

\- si me siguen por favor mi iremos ala casa de mi maestro-así los Mio y Basara siguieron a Grayfia a la casa de goku

DE REGRESO CON GOKU

El se encontraba en su clase de cívica

-hola a todos mis nombres es Rosswieese yo seré su nueva profesora de cívica -a lo que todos los alumnos en coro contestan

-mucho gusto profesora- así procediendo a darles clases, pero en su cabeza pensaba las ordenes que le dio Odín

FLASBACK

EN ASGARD

Nos encontramos ante Odín el líder la mitología nórdica se encontraba dándole órdenes a su mejor valquiria

-Rosswiese te mandare a la ciudad de Japón para que busques a la persona que portador de aquel poder que sentimos ase días unos ves que lo encuentres contáctame- a lo que Rossweise le contesta

-entendido Odín-sama-a lo que Odín le dice

-a y de paso a ver si te consigues un novio para que no seas una solterona-eso provoco que valquiria empezara a llorar

FIN DEL FLASBACK

De ahí todo ocurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo nuestro Sayán se dirigió corriendo a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo

-hola joven que le ofrece-le dijo la encarga de la cafetería a lo que goku le contesto

-deme toda la comida que tenga -eso dejo sorprendida ala encarga que le dio toda la comida de la cafetería para cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar la encarga le dijo

-lo siento se nos terminó todo-lo que uno de los alumnos le dijo

-pero como se pudo acabar todo tan rápido-a lo que la encargada señalo a así goku que comía como si no hubiera un mañana uno de los alumnos enojado intento arribarle la comida eso provoco que goku empezara a liberar poco de su poder intimidando al alumno que empezó a sentir una presencia asesina que buscaba sed de sangre varios alumnos de la escuela se desmayaran

En otra parte de la escuela se encontraban el clan Sitri y Gremory tomando su almuerzo de pronto empezaron a sentir una presencia asesina que buscaba sed de sangre a lo que Rías hablo muy asustada

-pero que es este miedo que siento-miro a sus lados para ver como estaban sus amigos varios de ellos se encontraba tirados en el suelo desmayados en la enfermería se encontraba la nueva doctora Chisato Hasegawa ella trataba de mantener de pie como podía

-pero que es esto que siento-lo decía antes de caer al suelo desmayada en otra parte la escuela Rosswiese se encontraba tirada en el suelo desmallada tras sentir esa presencia asesina a las afueras de la escuela se encuentra Grayfia junto con sus acompañantes arrodillados en el suelo al borde del desmayo en eso apareció un ser bajo de piel azulada en frente de ellos desconocido paro los jóvenes y conocido para Grayfia a lo le dijo

-Dainshinkan sácanos de aquí- a lo que Dainshinkan asintió y se llevó cerca de la casa de goku a lo que Dainshinkan les dijo

\- ¿ya se encuentran bien? -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-gracias pero que paso por se empezó a sentir esa presencia asesina -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-parece que alguien intento quitarle algo Goku – a lo que Basara pregunta recurando el aliento

\- ¿qui en ese Goku? - a lo Grayfia le algo enojada contesta mientras liberaba una presencia asesina

-no te dejas así al maestro-Basara muy asustado asiente a lo que Mio le dice

-esa presencia es de tu maestro-a lo que Dainshinkan le dice

\- el joven goku es muy protector con las cosas que ama, pero por lo que veo alguien intento quitarle su comida -a lo que Basara dice

-izo solo eso por la comida- a lo que Mio le pregunta

\- ¿Por qué cuando apareciste no fuiste afectado? -A lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-ya estoy acostumbrado a sentir esas presencias -Mio entiende lo dicho por el gran sacerdote, pero Basara le pregunta

\- ¿de dónde proviene goku para hacer sentir una presencia asesina solo por la comida? – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

\- el proviene de un clan guerrero donde la comida es lo más preciado – a lo ambos jóvenes entienden a lo que Dainshinkan le dice a Grayfia

-Grayfia por lo que vi no pudiste soportarla liberación de poder del goku-a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-lo siento Dainshinkan Sama-a lo que le contesta

-bueno no hay problema di le que te entrene para que no resultes afectadas por sus liberaciones de poder si piensas ser su acompañante en sus viajes-a lo que Grayfia asiente sonrojado por las palabras dichas por Dainshinkan

-bueno ya arreglado esto dirijamos a casa si gustan seguirme -decía Dainshinkan a los jóvenes – Dainshinkan Goku san me pidió que construye un lugar de entrenamiento para los aprendices y de paso un lugar donde se quedaran -le dijo Grayfia a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-claro no abra problema-pero en la mente de Dainshinkan pensaba algo

-Goku pese a tener un poder superior a los demás dioses es muy diferente a los demás dioses el se precopa por los demás esperemos a ver qué pasa-

EN LA ESCUELA

-tal parece que me pase en la liberación de mi poder -lo decía mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras veía a los alrededores de la escuela a varios alumnos inconscientes cargados por doctores que llegaron ala escuela

-a todos los alumnos se les comunica que las clases serán suspendidas hasta miércoles -era la vos del director a través del sonido de la escuela Goku al escuchar eso decidió se teletransporto a su casa Como era lunes el Sayán feliz que no tendría clases un día

EN LA SALA DEL CLUD

Nos encontrábamos a los clanes Sitri y Gremory despertado después de sentir esa presencia lo que Rías habla

\- ¿están todos bien? -a lo que Soná le contesta

-si ya nos encontramos un poco mejor pero que fue ese enorme poder que sentimos no parecía tener límites-a lo que Tsubaki responde recuperando

-tal parece que tu hermano nos está ocultando algo Rías-sama algo que no quiera que nos involucremos-a lo que Rías le contesta

-que te hace pensar eso-a lo que Tsubaki le contesta

-es una suposición pero que hayan cambiado a Grayfia-sama de misión así de la nada no le parece Extraño – a lo que rías contesta

-viéndolo, así como lo dices al parecer que si pero después le preguntare a mi hermano pero hay que tener vigilado a Son Goku algo parece estar escondiendo- a lo que todos asienten ante lo dicho por Rías

CASA DE GOKU

-Hola a todos ya regresé -lo decía goku de forma alegre apareciendo donde se encontraba Grayfia asombrando a Basara y Mio de como apareció Goku a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-bienvenido Goku-a lo que goku va donde esta Dainshinkan preguntándole

\- ¿Dainshinkan ya encontraste a los jóvenes que voy a entrenar? -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-si ya los encontré y les mandé la invitación a venir vendrán a qui mañana-a lo que Goku le pregunta

\- ¿y lo que le encargue a Grayfia que te dijera? -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-en momento ya se lo tengo-a lo Dainshinkan sale del lugar para hacer lo que le pidió Goku en eso voltea a ver a los 2 jóvenes invitados preguntándoles

\- ¿a ustedes que les pasa para ser que vieron un fantasma? - a lo Mio recuperando le contesta

\- ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada sin usar un circulo de transporte? A lo goku le contesta

-solo use la técnica de la tele transportación-a lo Basara le pregunta

\- ¿Cómo funciona esa técnica en ningún momento sentí que usaras magia? – a lo que goku le contesta

-fácil solo sentí la presencia de la persona a donde me quiero teletransportar y yo no uso magia sino KI-a lo que Mio le pregunta

-ki ¿qué es eso? A lo que Goku le contesta

LO QUE TODOS YA SABEMOS QUE ES EL KI

\- ¿ahora me puede decir quiénes son ustedes? - les preguntaba Goku a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-el joven es Basara Toujo y la señorita es Mio Narusen es a la persona quien usted debe proteger- a lo goku le contesta

-ya veo así tu eres a quien debo proteger, pero aparte de protegerte te entrenare para que puedas controlar tu poder y enseñarte el ki a ustedes también Basara Reynare y Sairaorg los entrenare una vez que lleguen los demás le enseñare el enseñare el estilo (亀仙流 Kame senryū)-

NOTA-Reynare y Sairaorg se encontraban en la sala, pero no hablaban

A OTRO LUGAR DE JAPON

Ryozampaku

En estos momentos a los maestros del Ryozampaku Apachai Opachai, Shigure Kosaka Shio Sakaki, Akisame Koetsuji, Ma Kensei y Hayato Furinji todos los presentes se encontrando supervisando a su único discípulo Kenichi Shirahama a lo que entra la nieta de Hayato Miu Furinji

-abuelo llego una carta para usted – a lo que su abuelo le contesta

-a ver -a lo que Miu le entrega la carta y la empieza a leer Miu al momento que su abuelo empezó a leer la carta lo vio con una cara seria a lo que le pregunta

\- ¿Qué pasa abuelo que dice la carta? – a lo que le contesta a lo que le contesta

-Miu llama a Kenichi Kensei llama a tu hija esto es importante -a lo que ambos asienten y los van a llamar ya pasado un momento todos se encontraban presentes Hayato hablo

-Miu, Kenichi y Renka ase poco me acaba de llegar una carta así que se las leeré-a lo que todos pusieron atención a lo que decía la carta

-Kenichi Shirahama Miu Furinji y Renka Ma han sido elegidos para ser aprender el arte marcial Kame Senryu -todos los maestros tras escuchar el nombre del arte marcial se pusieron serios a lo que kenichi les pregunta

\- ¿Qué pasa maestros que clase arte marcial es? - a lo que Sakaki le contesta

-Kame Senryu o mejor conocido como el arte de la tortuga un arte marcial tan antigua como la misma humanidad las leyendas dicen que solo los dioses y elegidos por los dioses pueden completar el entrenamiento si ustedes fueron elegidos deben aceptar esta oportunidad nunca más se presentara otra vez – a lo que Miu pregunta

\- ¿si fuimos elegidos debe a ver más elegidos aparte de nosotros? - a lo que Akisame le contesta

-viendo las cosas así debe a ver más elegidos, pero para estar seguros los acompañaremos no sabemos si se trata de una trampa-a lo que Hayato habla

-esta decidido mañana los acompañaremos al lugar también quisiera conocer a su maestro se dice que los maestros de esa arte marcial cargaron responsabilidad -

OTRO LUGAR DE JAPON

Casa Tendo

Vemos al maestro Happosai corriendo por toda la casa siendo perseguido por un grupo de jóvenes persiguiéndole para desquitarse con el Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ryoga Hibiki, Ukyo Kuonji y Shampoo mientras son observados por el padre de Ranma y Akame

Gemma Saotome y Soun Tendo discípulos de Happosai los padres observaban como perseguían a su maestro pero no hacían nada para ayudarlo sabían lo pervertido que es en eso llega una de las hermanas de Akame ,Kasumi Tendo trayéndole la una carta a su padre en eso Happosai ve que en la mano de Kasumi lleva un carta con un símbolo de artes marciales a lo que Happosai decide quitarle la carta a Kasumi a lo que le dice a los jóvenes

-detengan en -lo decía con un semblante serio empezó a leer la carta algo que sus aprendices notaron extraño y se acercaron a preguntarle

\- ¿Qué pasa maestro? - a lo que Happosai contesta

-Ranma, Akame Ukyo Ryoga y Shampoo siéntense – a lo que los jóvenes se sientan a lo que Genma le pregunta

\- ¿Qué pasa maestro que dice la carta? - a lo que Happosai le contesta

-ustedes cinco han sido elegidos para aprender una de las artes marciales más poderosas conocidas el Kame Senryu o estilo de la tortuga -en eso llega la abuela de Shampoo diciendo

-que dijiste Happosai-a lo que Akame Pregunta

\- ¿qué ase tan especial a esa arte marcial como para considerarlas una de las mas poderosas del mundo? -A lo que la Cologne le contesta (así se llama la abuela de Shampoo)

-es un arte marcial muy antigua las leyendas dicen que solo los elegidos por los dioses son capaces de completar el entrenamiento si eso es cierto ustedes 5 fueron elegidos deben aceptar – a lo que Happosai habla

-esta oportunidad no se presentará de nuevo otro dato curioso es que los elegidos cargaron una gran responsabilidad para estar seguros los acompañaremos me llama la curiosidad conocer a su maestro-a lo los 5 jóvenes hablan

-aceptamos el entrenamiento -

OTRO LUGAR DE JAPON

Dormitorio Shimazu

Vemos a lo residentes festejado por la repentina llegada de una de las amigas de la infancia de Momoyo Medaka y Senkichi a lo que Medaka pregunta

\- ¿así que te derrotaron Momoyo de un solo golpe? - a lo que Momoyo le contesta

-así es era un tipo muy fuerte por más que usara mis mejores ataques el sujeto no recibió daño o muestra de estar lastimado un día lo visitare para pedirle una revancha-a lo que Medaka le contesta

-ese día te acompañare si también quisiera pelear contra el -en otro lado vemos a Zenkichi hablando con Yamato

-esas dos son adictas a las peleas -le decía Yamato a Zenkichi a lo que le contesta

-ni que lo digas Medaka me arrastra a todo lugar que va -a lo que Yamato le contesta

-Momoyo me agarra de saco de golpes-en eso entra el abuelo de Momoyo con una carta en las manos a lo que Kazuko le pregunta

\- ¿Qué trae señor rector? - a lo que le contesta

-puedes decirles a todos que guarden silencio tengo un comunicado que darles-a lo que Kazuko asiente y va a hablarles

-AVER TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO EL RECTOR NOS VA A DECIR ALGO-a lo que Yamato le contesta

-pero no tenías que gritar Kazuko -así el rector cantando en centro de la sala a lo que habla

-los nombres que mencione pasen al frente Kawakami Momoyo, Kurokami Medaka, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, Christiane Friedrich, Shiina Miyako, Matuzumi Yukie, Kawakami Kazuko y Naoe Yamato – a lo que Zenkichi pregunta

\- ¿Por qué nos mencionó a mí y a Medaka? - a lo que le contesta

-tengo en mis manos una carta donde ustedes fueron elegidos para entrenar una de las artes marciales más antiguas y poderosas del mundo Kame Senryu- a lo que Momoyo curiosa le pregunta

\- ¿Qué la ase tan especial como para considerarla una de las más poderosas del mundo? -a lo que su abuelo le contesta

-lo que la ase tan especial es solo los elegidos por los dioses y elegidos por los dioses pueden completar el entrenamiento -a lo que Miyako le dice

-así que fuimos por un dios-a lo que le contesta

-así es pero unas ves que acepten el entrenamiento una gran responsabilidad caerá sobre ustedes si todos aceptan un auto pasara mañana a recogerlos pero para asegúrame los acompañare quiero conocer a su maestro- a lo que todos a lo que Medaka Zenkichi Momoyo Kazuko Miyako Christiane Yukie y Yamato claro yamato fue obligado por Momoyo a ir dicen

-acepto-

EN OTRO LUGAR

Nos encontramos en un hospital donde Stella Vermillion, Kurogame Ikki, Ayatsuji Ayase estaban en una habitación del hospital visitando al padre de Ayase Ayatsuji Kaito que se encontraba recuperándose del coma donde estaba en eso entra una enfermera diciendo

-señor Kaito le mandan una carta para usted – a lo que Kaito recibe la carta, pero al ver el sello de la carta se pone serio al empezar a leerla les habla a los jóvenes

\- Kurogame Ikki Stella Vermillion y Ayatsuiji Ayase esta carta viene dirigidas así ustedes – a lo que Ayase pregunta

\- ¿Qué dice la carta padre? - a lo que Kaito le contesta

\- Kurogame Ikki Stella Vermillion y Ayatsuiji Ayase han sido elegidos para entrenar el arte marcial de mi amo Kame Senryu si aceptan un auto pasara mañana a recogerlos – a lo que Stella le responde

\- ¿Qué es Kame Senryu nunca la había escuchado? -a lo que Ikki le contesta

\- Kame Senryu o mejor conocido como estilo de la tortuga un arte marcial muy antigua las leyendas dicen que solo los escogidos por los dioses pueden completar el entrenamiento si no mal no me equivoco -a lo que Kaito le dice

-tiene toda la razón joven es un entrenamiento que solo los elegidos pueden completar es una de las artes marciales más poderosas del mundo si ustedes fueron elegidos deben aceptar desde hace tiempo no escuchado el nombre de esa arte marcial también quisiera acompañarlos – a lo que Ayase le contesta

-pero padre usted todavía no puede salir del hospital- en eso entra una enfermera

-señor Kaito usted ya se encuentra estable así desde hoy queda dado de alta del hospital- a lo que Ikki dice

\- ¿si nosotros fuimos elegidos quiere decir que abra más? -a lo que Kaito le contesta

-así es no serán los únicos si es que ustedes aceptan - pero mañana lo averiguaremos a lo que los 3 jóvenes dicen

-Aceptamos-

Fin del capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 visita de un angel

Miu es la de Kenichi

Mio es la de Shinmao no testament

Por si se confunden

Capítulo 5

Visita de un ángel

En estos momentos el serafín Gabriel se encuentra alas afueras de una enorme puesta ala afueras de la ciudad

-aquí debe ser donde vive la persona con ese enorme poder -lo decía Gabriel viendo la enorme a puerta del lugar así que decidió tocar al pasar unos minutos la puesta se abrió saliendo Grayfia diciéndole

-que se le ofrece -a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-quisiera ver el joven de pelos puntiagudos-a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-claro pase por favor sígame -así Gabriel pasando al a la gran puerta vio una enorme subida de escaleras que llevaba más arriba durante el trayecto Grayfia le pregunto

\- ¿se puede saber que ase una de las lideres del cielo aquí? – algo que Gabriel le contesta

\- vengo para hablar con el joven quisiera saber sus intenciones– a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-entiendo estamos por llegar- así Grayfia elevando su poder al máximo a lo que Gabriel le dice

-por que elevas tu poder piensas atacarme-a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-se equivoca es por seguridad en estos momentos Goku se encuentra entrenando con su maestro le recomiendo que haga lo mismo o quedara desmayada -a lo que Gabriel asiente empezando a liberar su poder al llegar donde se encontraba Goku vieron una enorme plataforma donde se encontraban Dainshinkan Y Goku entrenado Gabriel asustada por el enorme poder que se sentía dice

-que es este poder es demasiado grande es como si no tuviera limites es tan cálido y puro porque cuando estaba afuera no se sentía- a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-toda la casa es cubierta por una barrera que evita que se sienta el poder de Goku –

Con Dainshinkan y Goku

-vamos Goku mantenga su concentración sobre el ultra instinto para que no sufra los efectos del gran desgaste de energía- le decía Dainshinkan al momento voltea así un lado viendo Grayfia acompañada de alguien a lo que le dice a Goku

-terminamos por ahora tenemos visitas – a lo que Goku le contesta

-claro- así Goku regresa a su a su estado normal dejado de lado el cabello blanco que tenia se acerca a Grayfia y le dice

-hola Grayfia quien es ella -a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-hola mucho gusto me llamo Gabriel- a lo que Goku le contesta

-hola mi nombre es Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme solo Goku -lo decía con su gran sonrisa cosa que si sonrojar alas presentes a lo que Dainshinkan se presenta

-bienvenida soy Dainshinkan el asistente de goku- a lo que a lo que Dainshinkan le pregunta

\- ¿a qué se debe su visita? - a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-vengo para hablar con el poseedor del aquel enorme poder que sentimos hace unos días-

A lo que Dainshinkan habla

-acompáñenos almorzar claro si no sería mucha molestia- a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-claro no habrá ningún problema Grayfia por favor avísales a los chicos que es la hora del almuerzo- a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-entendido Dainshinkan-sama – así Grayfia creo un circulo de comunicación para hablarles a los demás chicos que se encontraban preparando sus camas para el entrenamiento

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CASA

Vemos a lo Miu Basara Reynare y Sairaorg preparando los cuartos para los otros discípulos

-por qué Dainshinkan nos dijo que preparamos los cuartos para los demás- decía Basara algo molesto a lo que Reynare le contesta

-el nos dijo que no podía por que debía entrenar a Goku en su estado del ultra instinto perfecto- a lo que Miu curiosa le pregunta

\- ¿Qué es el ultra instinto perfecto? - a lo que Sairaorg le contesta

-por lo que recuerdo lo que cuando nos mostros sus recuerdos de Goku es un estado donde tu cuerpo tiene juicio propio – a lo que Miu le contesta

-no entiendo lo que dijiste- a lo que Sairaorg le contesta

-dile a Dainshinkan que te lo explique – lo que Miu asiente en eso se escucho la vos de Gryayfia a través de un circulo de comunicación

\- Miu Basara Reynare y Sairaorg vengan a almorzar – a lo que los 4 jóvenes asienten y salen a almorzar

Con goku estos se encontraban almorzando junto con los demás ahí Miu pregunta - ¿Dainshinkan me podría decir que es el ultra instinto? - a lo Dainshinkan le contesta

-claro el Ultra instinto o Miggate No Gokui es un estado que tu cuerpo ase que se mueva de manera automática sin necesidad de usar la mente el cuerpo se mueve de manera instintiva en combate dando una ventaja a la hora combatir oponentes que puedan contrarrestar ataques de manera rápida el cuerpo del usuario se mueve inconscientemente en la lucha donde cada parte del cuerpo se mueve por si sola es una habilidad muy útil a la hora de combatir al nivel de los dioses de la destrucción debido a que el cuerpo del usuario de esta habilidad se mueve sin el uso de su psique, es libre de hacer estrategias y con el juicio correcto, puede esquivar una variedad más amplia de ataques, incluso en una condición debilitada. Dado que su cuerpo se mueve en reflejo y no en reacción, las fintas y las técnicas ilusorias son inútiles contra la doctrina, haciendo que sus reflejos se adapten automáticamente a todos los factores, logrando la máxima eficacia en defensa e inteligencia en combate – alo que todos los presentes quedan asombrados tras la existencia de tal técnica a lo que Basara habla

-pero tal técnica tiene una desventaja -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-así es el uso de tal técnica requiere de gran desgaste de energía con el entrenamiento adecuado se puede contrarrestar eso y no sufrir esas consecuencias tal es el caso de los ángeles guardianes-a lo Gabriel pregunta

\- ¿ángeles guardianes dioses destructores? - a lo que Dainshinkan le explica que son los dioses destructores ángeles y kaioshin cosa que dejo muy sorprendidos a los presentes por la existencia de tales seres a lo que Dainshinkan le pregunta

\- ¿y por cierto a que debemos su visita? - a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-vengo a ver a Goku saber sus intenciones - a lo que Goku le contesta

-mis intenciones yo no tengo malas intenciones a mí solo me gusta pelear gente muy fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos -a lo que Gabriel le pregunta

\- ¿puedo ver tu corazón? -a lo que Goku con duda le contesta

-ver mi corazón como-a lo que Reynare le dice

-los ángeles pueden ver el corazón de las personas así saben si tiene maldad o no- a lo que Goku le contesta

-ha ya entiendo gracias Reynare- se lo decía con una tierna sonrisa cosa que hizo que corazón de la caída latiera muy rápido así Gabriel procedió a ver dentro del corazón de Goku en la mente Gabriel pasaban unas cosas

\- pero que alma tan hermosa es inocente como un niño fuerte y decidida capaz de dar su vida por proteger Asus seres queridos- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Dainshinkan que le decía

-parece que están por llegar goku- a lo que Gabriel con duda Pregunta

\- ¿quiénes están por llegar? a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-solo jóvenes elegidos para ser entrenados por goku – a lo que Goku le dice a Gabriel

-Gabriel porque nos los acompañas- se lo decía con su gran sonrisa cosa que el corazón de Gabriel latiera muy rápido en la mente de Gabriel

-pero que esto que siento será amor me siento muy feliz a su lado -pero sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la vos de Dainshinkan

-Miu Reynare Basara y Sairaorg pueden salir ala entrada para entrar con los nuevos Grayfia puedes ir a recibir a los invitados Gabriel si gusta unírseles a el entrenamiento por favor únanseles si yo en un momento los alcanzo- a lo que todos asienten ante las palabras de Dainshinkan

ALAS AFUERA DE LA CIUDAD

Se veía un grupo de coches negros en los cuales iban los aprendices de goku tal como sus acompañantes ala distancia Azazel junto a Barakiel ambos ángeles caídos vieron pasar uno coches a lo que Baraquiel dice

-Azazel sama siente eso- a lo que le contesta

-si son varias presencias de nivel maestro al parecer todas esas presencias se dirigen a un lugar ay que seguirlos-así ambos empezaron a seguir a los autos hasta su destino

Ya ala afuera de la casa de goku todos descendieron de los autos a lo lejos siendo vigilados por Azazel y Baraquiel

-eso son los maestros del Ryozampaku- a lo que Azazel le contesta

-ay esta el rector de la academia Kawakami veo a varios maestros de artes marciales conocidos que están ala altura de un demonio de clase alta o superior-a lo que Baraquiel le contesta

-al parecer alguien esta reuniendo a muchos maestros de artes marciales Azazel sama esa no es Miu Narusen hija de un antiguo rey demonio la Serafín Gabriel y Sairaorg Bael - a lo que Azazel le contesta

-es cierto pero que ase Reynare ahí -a lo que Baraquiel le contesta

-no lo sé, pero hay que seguir vigilándolos, pero aquí hay mucha gente poderosa-

Ya con los demás varios de los maestros de artes marciales se conocen entre ellos

NOTA COMO NO SE COMO SE LLAM EL ABUELO DE MOMOYO LE DIREMOS KAWAKAMI

-parece que tu nieta también fue elegida Kawakami- le decía Hayato en eso Kaito le habla

-parece que varios jóvenes fueron elegidos, pero algo me intriga que un maestro de un arte marcial tan antigua aparezca de la nada – a lo que Kawakami le contesta

-así es señor Kaito varios jóvenes fueron elegidos – en eso llega Happosai hablándole

-cuanto tiempo Hayato Kawakami y Kaito – a lo que Hayato le contesta

-así es Happosai ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos reunimos – a lo que Kawakami dice

-así es más de 15 años de la ultima ves que peleamos lado a lado en esa gran guerra de las 3 facciones – es eso escuchan una vos que les hablaba eran una mujer peli gris y un ser bajo de piel azulada a lo que Grayfia hablo

-por favor todos los presentes acérquense hagan 2 grupos los jóvenes elegidos al frente y sus acompañantes atrás- así todos los presentes asintieron a lo que Dainshinkan dijo

-los 2 personas que están escondida detrás de los arboles si asen el favor de acompañarnos-eso dicho por Dainshinkan dejo sorprendido a los presentes a lo que Kensei dice

-pero desde cuando estaban ahí y ese sujeto bajo ya los había notado – a lo que Akisame le contesta

-debe ser un maestro del ki –asi Azazel y Baraquiel salen de su escondite a lo que Grayfia les dice

-por favor vayan con el grupo de atrás los guiaremos ante el maestro, pero antes mi nos presentaremos mi nombre es Grayfia y él es Dainshinkan sama– a lo que Dainshinkan dice

-los 23 jóvenes elegidos tras pasar estas puestas su vida esta por cambiar si están dispuestos a aceptar el entrenamiento den un paso al frente – asi los 23 dando un paso al frente a lo que Grayfia habla

-por favor sigamos- así todos siguieron a Grayfia y Dainshinkan todos al pasar las grandes puertas tras pasar las puestas avía una gran plataforma ahí se encontraba Goku en posición de loto meditando a lo que Grayfia le dijo a Dainshinkan

\- Dainshinkan sama mostrémosles – a lo que Dainshinkan hiso aparecer un holograma enfrente de todos los presentes a lo que Grayfia dice

-lo que están a punto de ver es la vida del maestro Goku les advertimos que esto podría traumarlos su vida esta llena de sanguinarios combates a muerte -a lo que Baraquiel dice

-muéstranos esos recuerdos - todos los presentes empezaron a ver los recuerdos de Goku

(nota pondremos que pasaron hechos de algunas de las películas de Dragon ball)

Todos los presentes están asombrados algunas mujeres están llorando otros asustados por lo que vieron delante ellos había un hombre sin igual Son Goku una persona que a vivido las peores peleas de su vida siempre conservado esa gran sonrisa a lo que todos deciden arrodillarse ante alguien que demostrado que empezó siendo el más débil que nunca se rindió ante cada combate que haya enfrenta siempre superando sus límites llegando a superar a los dioses a lo que el Sayán hablo

-están dispuestos en convertirse en los defensores de la tierra- a lo que todos los jóvenes le contestan en coro

-aceptamos el entrenamiento para ser los nuevos guardianes de la tierra Goku sama – a lo que Dainshinkan habla

\- los acompañantes podrán vivir en la casa de Goku-tras escuchar eso todos los presentes se sorprendieron aparte de elegir Asus jóvenes les da la oportunidad de que los acompañantes vivieran en sus dominios a lo que Dainshinkan habla

-emos transportado todas sus cosas los jóvenes serán mandados a estudiar a una nueva escuela -tras escuchar eso todos se quedaron más sorprendidos a lo que Goku habla

-todos los jóvenes por favor síganme Grayfia y Gabriel si quisieran unírsenos al entrenamiento síganme – así todos los todos siguen a Goku a lo que Sakaki pregunta

\- ¿dónde se encuentran nuestras cosas Dainshinkan sama? -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-he transportado sus pertenecías cerca de la entrada los jóvenes se quedarán en unas habitaciones aparte - todos se quedaron más que sorprendidos a lo que Dainshinkan habla

-si me disculpan me retiro -pero antes que se retirara el Kawakami le pregunta

-a donde fue Goku Sama con los jóvenes- a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-se encuentran en la parte este de la montaña – a lo que Kaito le dice

-Dainshinkan sama nos puede guiar y de paso cuantos más de Goku- Dainshinkan asintió y los guio donde estaba Goku y contándoles como es Goku en el camino durante el camino le hablo a Dainshinkan

\- Dainshinkan sama quisiera hacer una alianza como líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-claro Goku aceptara la alianza- a lo que Baraquiel con duda le pregunta

\- ¿Cómo está seguro de que aceptara? -a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-en el poco tiempo que conozco a Goku el protegerá a la tierra de cada amenaza, pero si se trata de alguien querido para el no dudara en destruirlo- a lo Baraquiel entiende de que Goku era alguien de temer pero Dainshinkan habla

-Goku a pesar de tener un poder que sobrepasa a los dioses el es diferente el se preocupa por los demás él me pidió que buscar a los jóvenes para que protejan a la tierra en su ausencia – a lo que todos entienden la manera de ser de Goku

Ahora nos encontramos con goku que se encontraba con todos sus aprendices a lo que les dice

-muy todos póngase estos caparazones de tortuga para el entrenamiento -todos al ponérselas se caen al suelo a lo que Ranma con dificultad le pregunta

\- ¿cuánto pesan Goku sensei? -a lo que le contesta

\- cada caparazón de pesa 300 kilos cargaran esos caparazones durante todo el entrenamiento muy bien todos empecemos muy bien todos síganme - a lo que todos empiezan a seguir a goku

Todos siguieron a al Sayán a un largo camino de árboles a lo que Goku dice

-muy bien todos correremos en sic sac a través de este camino de árboles síganme -así todos empezaron a seguir a goku durante el camino todos corren con mucha dificultad a través del camino ya pasado un rato todos llegan a un gran campo a lo que Goku dice

-muy bien todos es hora del siguiente entrenamiento ven este gran campo vamos a arar la tierra para los cultivos – a lo que Ikki habla

-donde están las herramientas Goku sensei- a lo que Goku le contesta

-no usaran herramientas lo harán usando solo las manos esta práctica es para los brazos la espalda y en especial la manos -todos al escuchar que no usaran las herramientas voltean asi el gran campo viendo que era muy grande a lo que Goku dice

-no se preocupen los ayudare – así todos empezaron arar la tierra a lo que Miyako pregunta

-cuando nos enseñara artes marciales Goku sensei- a lo que Goku le contesta

-ya lo están haciendo cada entrenamiento es para fortalecer cada parte de sus cuerpos unas ves que ya fortalezcamos sus cuerpos el enseñare el control del KI – a lo que Stella dice

-que podemos hacer con el ki Goku sensei- a lo que Goku le contesta

-una vez que dominen el Ki podrán aprender muchas técnicas como volar sentir presencias lanzar esferas destructivas crear armas con el uso del ki se pueden aprender muchas técnicas especiales- alo que todos escucharon atentamente la palabras de Goku a lo que Medaka habla

-esto solo es el principio del verdadero entrenamiento verdad – a lo que Goku le contesta

-así es Medaka -ya pasado un tiempo todos se encontraban muy cansados a lo que Goku crea una esfera de energía y se las lanza a los jóvenes – a lo que Ryoga dice

-que acaba de hacer Goku sensei- a lo que Goku le contesta

-solo les devolví las energías que perdieron muy bien todos por favor síganme iremos al siguiente entrenamiento – a lo que Reynare pregunta

\- ¿y lo que sembraremos aquí? - a lo que Goku le contesta

-le pedí de favor a los maestros que sembraran las semillas en lo que seguimos el entrenamiento- a lo que todos ven para un lado viendo a Asus acompañantes con varios sacos de semillas así Goku con los aprendices salieron al siguiente lugar del entrenamiento dejando a los maestros sembrado las semillas a lo que Akisame dice

-sus métodos de entrenamiento son muy diferentes- a lo que Hayato le contesta

-así es para tratarse de alguien que vivió muchas cosas- a lo que Kaito habla

-es cierto señor Hayato él es alguien que ha visto cara a cara a la muerte varias veces es alguien que no se dará por vencido -a lo que Azazel dice

-Son Goku es un guerrero que se ganó mi respeto es una -todos los presetes se sorpredieron tras escuchar eso del líder de los angeles caídos

Ahora con Goku se encontraba en frente de un gran lago junto con todos sus apredices a lo que Goku dice

-muy bien todos van a nadar de orilla orilla de este lago 50 veses- alo que todos felices alo que Yamato dice

-este entrenamiento en más como descanso- lo decía mientras se quitaba unas prendas lo que asi procedieron el resto asi todos metiéndose al lago una vez ya un poco lejos de la orilla Goku les grita

-naden más rápido a y tengan cuidado con tiburón gigante -a lo que Momoyo dice

-tiburón gigante- a lo que que Ayase le contesta

-se ha de referir ase tiburón -lo decía mientras apuntaban así una dirección todos al ver ven al tiburón a lo que Renka dice

-naden más rápido o nos volveremos el almuerzo de eso -así todos nadaban lo más rápido que podían pero por el peso que llevaban del caparazón les dificultaba mucho una vez ya terminadas las vueltas alo que Stella dice

-de donde salió ese tiburón gigante-a lo que Ukyo le contesta

-no lose, pero estuvimos cerca de ser el almuerzo- en eso se acerca Goku

-muy bien todos es hora de regresar a casa, pero de donde salieron ese gato y el cerdito- a lo que Ukyo le contesta

-lo que pasa es que ellos tienen una maldición de que siempre que les cae agua fría se convierten

Ryoga se vuelve un cerdito Shampoo se convierte en gato y Ranma se vuelve mujer-tras escuchar eso ultimo todos voltean a ver hacia Ranma viendo a una hermosa chica pelirroja todos se quedaron sorprendidos- a lo que Goku dice

\- ya veo le diré a Dainshinkan si puede hacer algo respecto a su maldiciones muy bien como ultimo entrenamiento regresaran corriendo muy bien todos le recomiendo que empiecen a correr – a lo que Yukie le dice

-correr de que – a lo que Goku señala atrás de ellos viendo un enorme oso a lo que Mio dice

-corran por sus vidas -después de que todos se salvaran el pellejo de ser devorados Goku hablo

-muy bien chicos hay que descansar- todos los presentes estaban felizes de escuchar eso pero Momoyo y Medaka dijeron en coro

-nosotras podemos continuar – a lo que Zenkichi les contesta

-que ustedes no tienen botón de apagado- a lo que Medaka le contesta

-no queremos seguir entrenado para ser tan fuertes como Goku sensei- alo que Goku les dice

-chicos déjenme darles un consejo que me dio mi primer maestro – a lo que Sairaorg le pregunta

\- ¿qué consejo le dio su primer maestro sensei ?- alo que Goku le contesta

-hay que trabajar hay que aprender hay que comer hay que divertirse ese fue el consejo que me dio mi maestro – todos se quedaron con conmovidos tras esas palabras también los maestros que se encontraban presentes

Fin del capitulo


	7. Visitas inesperadas

Capítulo 6

Visitas inesperadas

Ya han pasado 1 semana desde que Goku empezó el entrenamiento de los nuevos Guerreros Z le pusieron mucho empeño a su entrenamiento pasando cada entrenamiento que les pusiera Goku algunas chicas empezaron a sentir sentimientos hacia Goku en ese periodo los 23 elegidos entraron a la academia Kuoh todos metidos en diferentes salones gracias a la ayuda de Dainshinkan durante ese periodo los clanes Sitri y Gremory mantenían muy vigilados a Goku tanto como a los nuevos alumnos de la escuela

Sala del club del ocultismo

En estos momentos ambos clanes andan muy pendientes sobre Goku y los nuevos alumnos

-Kawakami Momoyo y Kurokami Medaka la mejor peleadora de artes marciales y la perfeccionista -lo decía Rias mientras revisaba los nombres de los nuevos alumnos a lo que Sona habla

-Basara Toujo hijo del uno de los miembros del clan de los Héroes o como lo conocen en en el inframundo el Dios de la Guerra- a lo que Akeno dice

-esta semana entraron más de 20 estudiantes la mayora están relacionados con algún maestro famosos de artes marciales – a lo que Sona dice

-durante la semana mis siervos han estado siguiendo a cada uno de ellos Tsubaki dame el reporte- a lo que Tsubaki le contesta

-no hay mucho cada vez que los seguimos siempre en un punto ellos desaparecen del lugar parece como si supieran que los seguimos -a lo que Sona le contesta

-Rias te ha dicho algo tu hermano de porque tu primo entro a estudiar a esta escuela- a lo que Rias le contesta

-no lo único que me dijo es que Sairaorg quería conocer el mundo humano la ves que le pregunte donde vivía lo único que me contesto fue se estaba quedando en la casa de un amigo incluso Grayfia no me ha querido decir nada- al que Sona le contesta

-ya veo, pero al que intriga que es lo que ase una de las lideres del cielo aquí- a lo que Rias le contesta

-a que te refieres- a lo que Sona le pasa una hoja Rias al revisa la ve que es el serafín Gabriel

-esto se pone cada ves mas raro ay que mantener vigilados a eso estudiantes – alo que todos asienten y salen de la sal del club

En la enfermería de la escuela vemos a Goku llevando a Ranma y Ryoga a una de la camillas a lo que Goku le dice

-y esta ves que paso para que quedaran así – a lo que Ranma le contesta

\- de camino a la escuela el despistado de Ryoga se perdió por la escuela dando a parar en el vestidor de chicas donde a todas las chicas nos empezaron a golpear - a lo que Goku le contesta

\- eso explica por qué los perseguian las chicas del club de kendo- a lo que Ranma le contesta

-no lose- así ambos vieron a Ryoga que estaba acostado en otra camilla con la cabeza llena de chichones por los golpes que le dieron a lo que Ranma les dice

-Goku sensei cuando nos enseñara alguna técnica como la del aura rojiza que vimos en sus recuerdos- a lo que Goku le contesta

-te refieres al KAIO KEN para ejecutar esa técnica requieres una gran fortaleza física para realizarla el Kaio Ken no es una técnica con la que debe jugar primero les enseñare el cómo controlar el uso del KI avísales a los demás me tengo que ir prometí acompañar a Gabriel – a lo que Ranma le contesta

-si Goku sensei- así Goku paso a retirar de la enfermería, pero lo que no sabían era que fueron escuchados por un peli castaño y una peli roja que se encontraban en la enfermería

-escucho eso presidenta ese tal Goku no es al que tanto están vigilando -era Iseei que hablaba bajo para evitar ser escuchado a lo que Rias le contesta

-Iseei te ordeno que los mantengas vigilado dile a Kiba que te acompañe - a lo que Iseei le contesta

-si presidenta-

Ahora con las demás mujeres aprendices de Goku

-ustedes que piensan de Goku chicas -era Medaka la que preguntaba algunas al escuchar eso se sonrojaron alo que Gabriel le contesta

-para ser una persona que paso por muchas cosas siempre se ha mantenido alegre-a lo que Momoyo habla

-un día me volveré tan fuerte como el – a lo que Stela le contesta

-tu nunca cambias Momoyo pero escuche que hoy sus amigos le mandarían unas cosas de su universo – a lo que Ayase dice

-que será lo que le mandarán sus amigos, pero por lo que me conto serán muchas cosas y no quiere que lo ayudemos ya que Dainshinkan está ocupado con algo - a lo que Miyako dice

-que estará haciendo Dainshinkan sama para estar tan ocupado-en otro lugar

ACADEMIA CULINARI TOOSUKI

-El ganador de la batalla culinaria es Dainshinkan- era el anunciador que veía el resultado de los jueces en la zona de palcos veíamos al director de la escuela todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de que hayan derrotado a 7 de los 10 consejeros de la escuela

-es imposible que hayan derrotado a los 7 consejeros- era Tadokoro que estaba impresionado junto a los demás residentes de la estrella polar a lo que Sakaki Ryouko habla

-él se enfrentó contra los 7 al mismo y los derroto – a lo que Marui Zenji habla

-derroto a cada uno de los consejos en sus especialidades como puede ser posible de regreso al escenario

-si me disculpan me tengo que retirar – era Dainshinkan que empezó a irse del estadio dejando a todos, los espectadores asombrados

DE REGRESO EN KUOH

Una chica se acerca al grupo de chicas preguntándole

\- ¿de qué tanto hablan chicas? - a lo que Stella le contesta

-ha es de una nueva novela que acaban de sacar – a lo que la chica le contesta

-y ¿Cómo se llama? -a lo que Medaka le contesta

-el camino hacia el poder ten te la regalo es el primer tomo-así Medaka sacando un libro y entregándosela a la chica a lo que le contesta

-gracias Medaka lo leeré – a lo que la chica se despide Ayase se acerca y le pregunta

\- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? -a lo que Medaka le contesta

\- Dainshinkan me lo dio esta mañana me dio todas las aventuras de Goku escritas en varios tomos tengan me dio también para ustedes – así Medaka le dio a todo un libro con las primeras aventuras de Goku en eso llega Ranma a lo que Miyako habla

-Ranma has visto a Goku -a lo que Ranma le contesta

-se acaba de ir ase un momento iba compañía de Gabriel a- eso dicho eso que algunas empezaran a sacar un aura oscura cosa que espanto a Ranma antes que las chicas salieran en estampida a buscarlos antes de que Ranma fuera pisoteado por las chicas fue salvado por una mano a lo que Ranma al ver de quien era la mano vio que era de Kenichi a lo que le dice

-gracias por salvarme por un poco y no la contaba -en eso vio atrás de Kenichi video a todos los demás chicos a lo que a lo que Sairaorg habla

-vamos rápido a casa Ranma tenemos que recibir las cosas que le mandaran- a lo que Ranma asiente y empiezan a retirarse de la escuela a lo que Ikki dice

-que asemos con las chicas- a lo que Sairaorg le contesta

\- le avisaremos en el camino -así todos pararon a retirar de la escuela hacia la casa de Goku

En otro lado vemos a Goku y Gabriel comiendo en un restaurante de la ciudad a lo que Gabriel habla

\- ¿Goku es cierto que te mandaran unas cosas de tu universo? -a lo que Goku le contesta

-así es Gabriel mis amigos de mi universo me mandaran unos recuerdos ya que como estaré muy lejos de ellos -lo decía mientras sacaba unas lágrimas Gabriel vio eso sintiéndose un poco triste a lo que dice

-por que no me cuentas como era la tierra de tu universo – así Goku contándole como es su universo Gabriel muy asombrado de como era el mundo de Goku a lo que la serafín le dice

-por qué sigues entrenado si ya eres demasiado poderoso - a lo que Goku le contesta

-en un principio solo entrenaba para volver mas fuerte pero con el tiempo iban apareciendo enemigos más fuertes mis amigos siempre me apoyaron en esas batallas - así Goku pasando a contarle las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos Gabriel se quedó asombrado por lo que decía Goku algo que no notaron es que estaban siendo escuchado por Chisato y Rossweisse que encontraban en la mesa de lado en eso Goku habla

-será mejor irnos Gabriel – a lo que Gabriel asiente así ambos saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a la casa de Goku durante el camino a casa la pareja iba platicando sin darse cuenta Goku choco con alguien

-por que siempre me paso esto -la pareja al ver de quien era la vos vieron una chica rubia a lo que Gabriel le dice

-estas bien- a lo que le contesta

-si estoy bien gracias -así Gabriel dándole la mano ayudándola a pararse a lo que Goku le dice

-disculpa iba distraído y no te vi cómo te llamas-a lo que la rubia le contesta

-me llamo Asia Argento un gusto - a lo que Goku le contesta

-mucho gusto Asia me llamo Son Goku pero puedes llamarme solo Goku -lego Gabriel se presento

-hola mucho gusto Asia me llamo Gabriel-Asia quedo fascinada con la belleza de la chica a lo que Gabriel dice

\- eres una monja- a lo que Asia le contesta

-así es señorita – alo que Gabriel le dice

-y que ases una linda monja por aquí- a lo que Asia

-soy nueva en la ciudad me mandaron dese Europa a una iglesia de aquí – a lo que Gabriel le dice

\- así que está perdida deja te acompaño a la iglesia nos acompañarías Goku- lo que Goku le contesta

-claro no hay problema-ya durante el camino a la iglesia pasaron enfrente de un parque Asia vio un niño llorando a lo que la monja se acercó a ayudarlo en eso Gabriel le dijo al Sayán

-Goku ella está en peligro- a lo que Goku le contesta

-también lo sentiste no Gabriel siento en ella un poder – a lo que Gabriel le dice

-por favor te pido que la protejas -a lo que Goku le contesta

-tengo una idea para ayudarla – a lo que Gabriel asiente feliz a lo que la pareja se acerca donde esta Asia al ver más de cerca al niño vieron que tenía un raspón en la rodilla Asia puso sus manos sobre la rodilla empezando a verse una luz verde que empezó a curar la herida del niño así el niño se paró despidiéndose de la monja a lo que Goku habla así siguiendo su camino

-vaya tienes una habilidad parecida ala de mi amigo Dende – a lo que Asia le contesta

-su amigo también recibió el poder de dios -a lo que Goku le contesta

-algo así a mira ahi está la iglesia- lo decía mientras señalaba ala iglesia a lo que Asia les dice

-muchas gracias por acompañarme no quieren pasa a tomar un poco de té – a lo que Goku le contesta

-no gracias si nos disculpas tenemos que retirarnos, pero antes de irnos ten te regalo esto-así Goku dándole una esfera de Ki ala monja a lo que Asia le pregunta

\- ¿Qué esta esfera? - a lo que Goku le contesta

-si un día te sientes en peligro rompe la esfera esto te protegerá -a lo que Asia feliz se despide de Goku y Gabriel ya en el camino a casa Gabriel le dice a Goku

-que es lo que realmente ase esa esfera que le diste- a lo que Goku le contesta

-en el momento que la rompa lo sentiré y me teletransportaré así ella para ayudarla- a lo que Gabriel feliz acepta la respuesta de Goku

Casa de Goku

Vemos a todos los residentes presentes en eso desde el cielo se ve como una luz cae desde el cielo haciendo una gran nube de polvo una ves ya disipado el polvo se ven varias cajas grandes sobre una de las cajas apareció un mensaje del señor Whis

-Hola Goku perdón si no pudimos ir a dejarte las cosas que te mandaron tus amigos, pero descuida llegan solas a tu ubicación -a lo lejos se escucha una vos muy familiar para Goku

-oye Whis ya terminaste con el mensaje- a lo que Whis le contesta

-un momento seño Bills ya casi termino- pero más atrás se escucha una vos

-corre Bills corre si Zeno sama nos encuentra de nuevo nos dirá que intentemos comernos a Quitela corre- era Champa que venía corriendo como loco advirtiéndole a su hermano a que Bills le contesta

-rápido escondámonos si no nos encuentra le tocara a Liquir rápido esconde-a lo que Whis les dice a Goku

-bueno Goku adiós si me disculpas tenemos que seguir entreteniendo a Zeno sama Señor Arak escóndase pensaran de nuevo que es un pez malnutrido-cortado el mensaje dejando a todos con una gota de sudor al estilo anime a lo que Goku

-muy bien todos ayúdenme a ver que me mandaron mis amigos – a lo que todos asienten y empiezan a revisar el contenido de las cajas Stella ve una caja

-veamos aquí dice de quien es dice Supremo Kaiosama - a lo que Stella abre la caja y en su interior ve 2 espadas de doble filo a lo que Stella decide levantar una de las espadas al sujetarla ve que no puede alzarla así que decide hablarle a algunos para que la ayuden

-Ikki Ayase señor Kaito me podrían ayudar no puedo levantar esta espada- a lo que los mencionados deciden acercarse a ayudarla al intentarlo nadie podían levantarla a lo que Goku decide acercarse a ayudarlos

-a ver chicos déjenme levantar la espada -así los presentes apartándose y Goku procedió a levantar la espada -dejado sorprendido a todos a lo que Goku decide ver la nota que trae la caja que decía

-hola Goku aquí te mandamos la legendaria espada Z y la espada de Tapion modificamos un poco las espadas ahora pueden duplicarlas veces que quieran y también puedes controlar su peso - los presentes al escuchar el nombre de las espadas se sorprendieron de que ver ante ellos tenia 2 legendarias espadas

Kazuko se acerca a otra al acercar lee la nota que tenía escrita

-de parte del maestro Karin- al abrir la caja ve que en su interior avía varias cosas

a lo que decide hablarle al Sayán

-Goku sempai puede venir- a lo que Goku se acerca y le dice

-que pasa Kazuko – a lo que la Kazuko le contesta

-que son estos objetos – a lo que Goku revisa la caja sacando algunas cosas

-mi báculo sagrado la nube voladora y una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño gracias maestro Karin – lo decía Goku a lo que los demás se acerca a preguntarle de esos objetos así Goku les explica de las cosas que le mandaron todos se quedaron más que sorprendidos así procedieron a revisar el contenido de las demás cajas Bulma le mando una cámara de gravedad junto con varios trajes Sayan de parte de Vegeta Gohan le mando algunos libros a su papa también fotos y videos de sus aventuras Krillin y el maestro Roshi le mandaron varios dosis de entrenamiento con el símbolo del escuela de la tortuga como una caja de resvistas que le mando el maestro Roshi el supremo kaiosama de ase 15 generaciones le mando unos pendientes potara varios de sus amigos le mandaron muchas cosas lo ultimo que quedaba revisar era una caja al momento de que todos los presentes iban a abrir la caja del interior de la caja salen 2 personas todos se pusieron en guardia excepto para Goku que sabía quiénes eran las 4 personas a lo que dijo

-Goten Truns que hacen aquí – todos los presentes al ver que Goku les hablo decidieron ver lo que ocurre a lo que Goten le contesta

-hola papa – a lo que todos los presentes dijeron

-PAPAA-a lo que Truns le contesta

-hola señor Goku cuanto tiempo la razón por la estamos aquí es que nos quedamos dormidos dentro de una de las cajas que le iban a mandar mientras jugábamos con Pan y Bra – a lo que Goku les contesta

-y donde están Pan y Bra – a lo que Goten le contesta

-están durmiendo dentro de la caja- a lo que todos los presentes se acercan a la caja y ven a 2 bebes durmiendo a lo que todos dicen

-AAAAAAAA- a lo que Grayfia pregunta

\- ¿Quién es Pan y quien es Bra?- a lo que Goku le contesta

-Bra es la beba peli azul es la hija de mi rival Vegeta y Pan es la pelinegra y es mi nieta Gabriel Grayfia ayúdenme a llevarlas adentro para que descasen al rato que llegue Dainshinkan le diré que mande un mensaje de que no se preocupen de que yo los cuidare – así ambas mencionas cargaron a ambas bebes para llevarlas a descansar a lo que Goku dice a Goten y Trunks

-bueno tendrán que quedarse un tiempo en lo vienen a traerlos ya que este universo es todavía desconocido para mí y Dainshinkan – a lo que ambos le contestan

\- sí señor – lo decía como militares sacándole una gota al a estilo anime Alos presentes a lo que Goku les dice

-bueno preséntense con los demás-así Goten y Trunks se presentaron con los presentes a lo que Goten dice

-papa podemos luchar contra tus aprendices– a lo que Trunks le sigue

-si podemos – a lo que Goku les contesta

-claro por qué no además me gustaría ver cómo han mejorado muy bien chicos ustedes pelearan contra Goten Y Trunks quiero que pelen sin contenerse- a lo que todos se pones en posición de pelea 20 minutos después vemos a todos los alumnos de Goku tirados por toda la plataforma inconscientes tanto Goten como Trunks estaban cansados

NOTA ME DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR LA PELEA

-son demasiados fuertes se nota que son hijos de dos de los guerreros más poderosos -lo decía Momoyo entre jadeos a lo que Medaka hablo

-y eso que no los obligamos a transformase - a lo que Goku les dice

-así es el hecho de que nos los hayan obligado a transformase quiere decir que les falta entrenamiento para alcanzarlos- a lo Ranma dice

\- los sayajis al transformase en cuento aumenta su poder sensei -a lo que Goku le contesta

-el SSJ 1 multiplica por 50 el poder del guerrero muy bien todos ahora les enseñare el control del Ki pero primero les restauro sus energías- así Goku restaurándoles las energías a todos

-nosotros también podemos unirnos -era Kaito que se acerca con los demás maestros a lo que Goku les contesta

-claro muy bien todos pónganse en posición de loto concéntrense olviden todo lo que pasa a su alrededor busquen la paz interior al encontrarla libérenla en sus manos sin perder la concentración – asi todos los presentes siguen lo indicado por el sayan lo que Trunsk se acercó a su a Goku diciéndole

-señor Goku podemos y a conocer este mundo -a lo que Goku le contesta

-claro, pero procuren no meterse en problemas y vuelvan para la cena – a lo que ambos niños asintieron y salieron en estallido al cielo en eso se acerca Grayfia diciéndole al sayan

-las bebas ya están en una habitación durmiendo – a lo que Goku le contesta

-no sería mucha molestia si te pidiera que cuidaras Alos niños mientras estoy en la escuela -a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-claro no abra ningún problema- a lo que Goku le dice

-pero por si acaso le diré Alos demás que te ayuden a cuidar alas bebes porque a su edad se la pasaran volado todo por ahí- a lo que Grayfia dice

-claro – a lo que Goku le dice

-Ahora por favor úneteles al entrenamiento- así Grayfia uniéndoseles al entrenamiento ya paso unas 2 horas minutos vemos a todos los presentes generando una pequeña esfera de energía en sus manos con algo de esfuerzo a lo que Goku se les acerca diciéndoles

-muy todos sigan así traten de mantenerla no pierdan la concentración- otra hora después vemos a todos que podían mantener la esfera de energía sin Aser tanto esfuerzo – a lo que Goku les dice

-muy bien todos descansen -todos asintieron dejado de liberar la esfera de energía todos se encontraban muy cansados a lo que Christiane dice

-liberar el Ki es muy cansado – a lo que Goku le contesta

-como es la primera vez que lo liberan el Ki es normal poco a poco sus cuerpos se acostumbraran al control de Ki podrán liberarlo sin Aser mucho esfuerzo muy bien todos vamos a comer quieren pedimos pizza – a lo que todos felices asienten pidiendo las pizzas y pasado vemos a todos comiendo pizzas felices ya que era de noche a lo que lo lejos se ven 2 bebes volando atrás de las bebes venían Grayfia y Gabriel tratando de agarrarlas

-niñas vengan aquí se podrían lastimar- lo decía Gabriel a lo que Goku les dice

-Pan Bra venga aquí- las 2 bebes al ver de dónde provenía las vos salieron volando una ves que llegaron ante el Sayán se pusieron a jugar con su cabello a lo que Grayfia se le dice al sayan

-gracias por atraparlas la estábamos siguiendo por todos lados- a lo que Goku le contesta

-no hay problema suelen ser muy juguetonas- a lo que Gabriel le dice

-aquí traemos la comida de las bebes se las íbamos a dar pero en el momento que abrimos la puerta de su habitación donde estaban salieron volando – a lo que Goku les entrega las bebes a Grayfia y Gabriel ya pasado un rato vemos a todos conversando las chicas veían como Goku jugaba con las bebes algunas lo vieron muy paternal el cómo jugaba con ellas algunas de las mujeres se imaginan pardos ante altar junto a Goku vestidos con trajes de novios todo era paz y tranquilidad Goku les contaba de sus aventuras en su mundo todos ponían atención nunca se cansaban de oír sus historias en eso llegan Azazel y Baraquiel que traían cargando unas cajas a lo que Azazel habla

-hola a todos para que se estaban divirtiendo- a lo que Reynare le pregunta a Azazel

-Azazel sama que traen en esas cajas -a lo que el caído le contesta

\- Dainshinkan me lo dio es la novela ligera de las aventuras de Goku la titulo El camino hacia el poder decidió Aser publica las aventuras de Goku así que medio estas copias para ustedes -así Azazel y Baraquiel les entregaron a todos los presentes los libros todos estaban felices que podrían leer las aventuras de su héroe en eso Goku se para con una cara seria a lo que dice

-Grayfia por favor cuida a las niñas regreso en un momento -así Goku uso su teletransporta así donde esta Asia a lo que Azael creo una pantalla para ver a donde se teletransporto Goku

Momento antes de que Goku se teletransportara en otro lugar vemos al club del ocultismo que se encontraba enfrente de un gran grupo de ángeles caídos a lo que Rias habla

-Iseei vámonos de aquí- a lo que el castaño le contesta

-no presidenta no dejare a Asia –a lo que la monja le contesta

-no Iseei vete tú debes salvarte ellos me quieren ama vete- en eso la monja rompe la esfera que le dio Goku a lo el castaño iba hablar, pero delante de los demonios apareció alguien a lo que Asia dice

-viniste –a lo que Rias le pregun ta al desconocido

-¿quién eres tú? –

Fin del capitulo


	8. Chapter 8 La propuesta de Sirzechs

Capitulo 7 La propuesta de Sirzechs

Nota cambiare la llegada de Goku al rescate de Asia

En estos momentos vemos a nuestro grupo de demonios rodeados por un grupo de ángeles caídos en ese momento de la nada aparece Goku envuelto en una nube negra (como hizo Black en la saga de Trunks del futuro) todos los presentes estaban asombrados de quien era ese ser extraño que apareció que desprendía un poder abrumador lo único que se podía ver del extraño ser eran unos ojos plateados a lo que Asia le habla entre lagrimas

-viniste cumpliste tu promesa-a lo que Goku le contesta

-nunca dejaría que le hicieron daño a una amiga mi dime quien te hizo eso- a lo que Asia le contesta

-fue sujeto que recibía ordenes de ellos -lo decía mientras señalaba al grupo de ángeles caídos -los ángeles caídos estaban más que asustados por el ser que tenían enfrente a lo que Goku les dice con una voz seria que asustaría al más valiente

-les doy una oportunidad de que se vayan -a lo que uno de los ángeles caídos le contesta

-crees que te aremos caso solo eres una nube nosotros somo 100 y tu solo 1 -a lo que Goku le contesta

-ahora son 90-se lo decía mientras le mandaba un golpe a presión a lo que KIba dice asombrado

-pero cuando hizo su ataque solo lo vi lanzar su puño al aire derribo a 10 de un solo golpe- a lo que Goku les dice

-última advertencia retírense o los destruiré – a lo que el caído le contesta

-quien te cresa tanquen-a lo que Goku empieza a decir apuntándoles con una mano

-Antes de la creación -antes de que terminara de decir apareció un circulo mágico de ahí saliendo Azazel y Baraquiel a lo que uno de los ángeles le dice

-Azazel sama y Baraquiel sama que hacen aquí- a lo que Baraquiel le contesta

-venimos tratando de evitar que hagan una estupidez – a lo que Azazel le dice a Goku

-discúlpelos señor ellos no sabían quién es usted por favor perdone los – se lo decía arrodillado a lo que con el grupo de demonios a lo que Rias dice

-quien rayos es ese sujeto como para tener al líder de los ángeles caídos pidiéndole clemencia – a lo que Grayfia le contesta saliendo de un circulo de transporte

-alguien con quien no debería meterse señorita Rias – a lo que Akeno le dice

-Grayfia que haces aquí – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-vine aquí tratando de evitar de que hagan alguna estupidez les recomiendo que se vallan – a lo que Rias le contesta

-por qué deberíamos irnos tal vez podría hacerlo de mi nobleza – a lo que Grayfia le contesta con voz seria

-esto es algo en lo que no debería meterse señorita Rías en estos momentos el maestro esta pensando la respuesta que le dará Azazel – a lo que Koneko le dice

-que pasara de la respuesta que le de -a antes de que Grayfia le contesta aparece un circulo mágico de ahí saliendo Sairaorg contestando a la albina

-su respuesta decidirá el destino del mundo el maestro es muy protector con sus amigos el habido por muchas cosas así que mejor no hagan nada y observen o retírense- a lo que Rias dice

-primo Sairaorg que ase aquí- a lo que Sairaorg le contesta

-después te cuento por ahora no hagan nada estúpido – a lo que Grayfia le dice a Goku

-maestro que asemos con la monja- a lo que Goku le dice

-la llevaremos con nosotros ahora contigo Azazel perdonare a tus caídos, pero con una advertencia – a lo que Azazel le contesta

-cual sería Hakaisin sama- a lo que Goku le contesta

-si alguno de tu facción ataca a algún amigo mío cazare a toda tu facción uno por uno veras el sufrimiento de ver a tus compañeros morir frente a tus ojos quedan advertidos – a lo que Azazel y Baraquiel le contestan

-si mi señor lo que usted ordene -así Goku se retiró del Lugar (todo el tiempo Goku estuvo envuelto en una nube negra) a lo que Grayfia hablo

-niña podrías acompañarnos te llevaremos a un lugar seguro -a lo que Asia le contesta

-claro adiós Iseei nos volveremos a ver – a lo que Iseei le contesta

-claro Asia nos volveremos a ver – a lo que Rias dijo

-Grayfia podemos ir con ustedes – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-me temo que no será posible joven Sairaorg es hora de retirarnos – así los 3 procedieron a retirarse del lugar así el Grupo Gremory vio como Azazel y ciados se retiraban del lugar a lo que todo el lugar quedo en un completo silencio a lo que Rias dijo

-hay algo que me están ocultando – a lo que Akeno le contesta

-así parece presidenta tenemos 2 objetivos que averiguar quien es Son Goku y quien es ese sujeto que de la nube negra que hizo intimidar al Azazel – a lo que Rias le contesta

-así parece hablaremos con el clan Sitri a ver si reunimos alguna información por ahora retirémonos- así todos se retirar del lugar

Casa de Goku vemos a Asia acostada acompaña de Grayfia en una cama en eso llega Goku dice

-que paso Grayfia – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-se desmayó poco después de que llegamos se despertara hasta mañana – a lo que Goku le contesta

-ya veo te la encargo por cierto donde están los niños – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-Pan y Bra están durmiendo Gabriel y las chicas las están cuidando Goten y Trunks están durmiendo en otra habitación y ya le dijimos a Dainshinkan que mandara un mensaje Asus amigos de su universo de que no se preocupen de que ya los estamos cuidando, pero Dainshinkan llego raro hoy-a lo que Goku le dice

-por dices eso-a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-llego como loco corriendo todo manchado de harina cuando llego dijo que si preguntaban por el dijo que no vivía aquí -a lo que Goku le contesta

-ya veo nos vemos mañana Grayfia te encargo a Asia y los niños-y así Goku se despidió de Grayfia dándole un beso en la frente eso dejo muy sonrojada a Grayfia mientras se sobaba el vientre

-un día estaremos juntos -lo pensaba Grayfia mientras se imaginaba parado junto a el cargando a una niña en sus brazos

Al día siguiente vemos a Grayfia que se encontraba en la habitación de Goten y Trunks

-Goten Trunks levántense es hora de desayunar -era Grayfia despertando a los niños a lo que Goten le contesta dormido

-10 minutos mas mama- eso ultimo dicho hizo que Grayfia se sonrojara a lo que mejor decide ir a ver como esta Asia ya en su habitación vemos a Asia que se encontraba despierta recordando lo que paso anoche en eso entra Grayfia diciéndole

-veo que ya despertaste – a lo que Asia le contesta

-si gracias y donde me encuentro lo último que recuerdo es que me desmalle al llegar aquí -alo que Grayfia le dice

-ven sígueme desayunaremos primero después te llevare ante el maestro Goku para que te explique -así Asia siguió a Grayfia al comedor al llegar pudo ver a una gran cantidad de gente reunida en el comedor a lo que Asia le pregunta a Grayfia

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente a qui? - a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-algunos de los jóvenes presentes son aprendices de Goku los demás son sus familiares o amigos el señor dejo que se quedaran a vivir aquí – a lo que Asia le iba a contestar pero se escucha una vos que venía atrás de ella era Gabriel Medaka Stella y Miu venían siguiendo al par de bebes por toda la casa Gabriel en un descuido de Pan la atrapo desprendiendo sus alas de Ángel Asia se quedó asombrada al ver las alas Gabriel a lo que decide acercársele diciéndole

-usted es un ángel podría darle un abrazo – a lo que Gabriel le contesta

-claro -a lo que Asia le da un abrazo ala ángel diciéndole

\- siempre quise abrazar un ángel disculpé ese bebe que carga es su hija – a lo que Gabriel se sonroja oír lo dicho y le contesta

-para nada es nieta de Goku Kun -a lo que Asia le contesta

-nieta, pero él es muy joven para ser abuelo – a lo que Grayfia le dice

-vamos con el para que te explique – a lo que Asia asiente y van a donde esta Goku comiendo ahí él le explica lo que es el, pero Goku le pide que guarde el secreto a lo Asia asiente a lo que Goku le dice

-dime Asia quieres te quieres quedar aquí con nosotros por lo que veo no tienes donde quedarte -a lo que Asia le contesta

-gracias, pero quiera estar con mi amigo Issei – a lo que Goku le contesta

-si esa es tu decisión no me opondré ven aquí cuando quieras aquí siempre serás bienvenida-a lo que Asia le contesta feliz

-claro onisan te puedo decir así – a lo que Goku le contesta

-claro yo seré tu hermano mayor ven aquí cuando tengas problemas aquí te apoyaremos aquí todos somos una gran familia-a lo que Asia feliz asiente de tener una gran familia

Ya han pasado una semana desde que Goku salvo a Asia durante ese periodo la monja se unió a la nobleza de Rias como su alfil donde Asia les dijo que aquel ser que la salvo ese día la ayudo a recuperarse diciéndoles que no recuerda mucho a donde la llevo solo que al despertar apareció sentada con una carta en la mano que decía que si un día necesitaba ayuda que lo buscara Goten y trunks todos los días siempre salían a ver una amiga que conocieron Dainshinkan siempre que regresaba a casa venia manchado eso dejaba curiosos a lo demás de adonde iba el gran sacerdote durante el día los aprendices de Goku progresaban bien con su entrenamiento en poco tiempo aprendieron a volar lanzar esferas de ki y la realización de técnicas siempre supervisadas por Goku acompañado de Azazel Sirzechs y los padres de Rias se quedaban sorprendidos por el avance de sus aprendices Venelana en una ocasión le dijo a Goku porque no entrenaba ala nobleza de su hija lo que Goku le contesto

-la razón por la que no entreno ala nobleza de su hija es por que ella piensa que todo se consigue por el camino fácil los chicos que escogí saben que sobre ellos cae una gran responsabilidad no todo en vida se consigue fácil ustedes los demonios creen que por que sus hijos nacieron fuertes pueden y sus familias tiene poder creen que eso los ase superiores al resto deben aprender a luchar si quieren ser alguien respetado-

Eso dicho dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes a lo que Sirzechs le dice a Goku

-creo que tengo una idea para eso Goku -a lo que Goku le dice

-que tienes en mente- a lo que el rey demonio le dice

-ya lo veras en unos días nos reuniremos-a lo que Goku asiente

Tiempo actual nos encontramos en la escuela en la hora de clases pero este día era muy diferente vemos a todos los alumnos de la escuela leyendo la novela de las aventuras de Goku incluso hasta los profesores durante la semana la novela de las aventuras de Goku era muy conocida por todo Japón desde el inframundo asta el cielo todos los lectores quedaban asombrados por la historia de un niño con el deseo de ser el mas fuerte todos quedaban motivados por la historia en eso se acerca Zenkichi al Sayán diciéndole

-Goku sempai Dainshinkan sama quiere que todos vayamos a esta dirección al salir de clases dice que Sirzechs lo quiere ver- a lo que Goku le contesta

-claro dile a los demás-a lo que Zenkichi asiente se retira procediendo a avisarle al resto

Ya ala hora de salida vemos a todos los aprendices de Goku reunidos alas afueras de la escuela a lo que Goku dice

-y donde quiere Dainshinkan que lo veamos- a lo que Renka le contesta

-dijo que vayamos al edificio que esta al lado del centro comercial- a lo que Goku le contesta

\- por cierto, no han visto a Goten Y Trunks – a lo que Kenichi le contesta

-en la mañana los vi saliendo dijeron que iban a ir a jugar con una amiga-a lo que Goku le contesta

-ya veo, pero si se meten en problemas ellos saben defenderse muy bien vamos todos- así todos partieron ala lugar que le dijo Dainshinkan, pero a lo lejos eran seguidos por el grupo Gremory a lo que Issei dice

-presidenta por que los estamos siguiendo- a lo que Rias le contesta

-tenemos que averiguar quién es Son Goku y por qué esos chicos lo tratan con respeto como si fueran alguien importante-así el grupo Gremory siguió al grupo de Goku ya en la dirección que les dio Dainshinkan estaban enfrente de un gran restaurante a lo que una chica vestida con traje de maid se acerca a Goku diciéndole

-muy buenas tardes me llamo Erina los guiare a una mesa disponible para usted y sus amigos -pero en la mente Erina se maldecía así mismo diciéndose

-porque mi pasantía tenía que ser en el lugar del tipo que me humillo y para acabar me toco con el tonto de Yukihira y sus amigos – a lo que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vos que le dijo

-Erina puedes retírate yo guiare al joven Goku por favor guía a sus amigos a los vestidores – era Grayfia A lo que Erina le contesta

-como usted ordene guiare a los jóvenes – a lo que Goku le dice

-Grayfia trabajas aquí – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-así es Dainshinkan me pidió que le ayudara en su restaurante -a lo que Goku y sus aprendices gritan de la impresión a lo que Shampoo dice

-este es el restaurante de Dainshinkan sama – a lo que Grayfia asiente a lo que Yamato dice

-eso explica por que siempre llegaba a casa manchado de comida – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-la razón por la que siempre llegaba manchado es que reto a cada chef del país a una batalla culinaria derrotándolos a todos a lo que decidió abrir su propio restaurante, pero resulta que es muy famosa su cocina y nos hace falta personal por eso le pidió los chicos que le ayudaran como su personal claro esta que les pagara y les enseñara su cocina universal – a lo que todos quedan sorprendidos por lo dicho a lo que Grayfia a lo que Goku dice

-y donde se encuentran el maestro Kaito y los demás – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-se encuentran limpiando la casa – a lo que Goku le pregunta

\- ¿Dónde están Pan y Bra? - a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-Gabriel las esta cuidando en la azotea lo esta esperando Dainshinkan en un momento llegaran Sirzechs con sus invitados- a lo que Goku asiente y Grayfia lo guía a lo que le dice a Erina

-Erina te encargo a los chicos -a lo que Erina le contesta

-como usted ordene yo me encargare de ellos –

En los vestidores vemos a los chicos cambiándose a lo que Stela dice

-estos uniformes son como los que usa Grayfia – a lo que Reynare dice

-esto le gustara mucho a mi Goku – a lo que Mio Furinji le contesta

-como que te tu Goku el será mío – a lo que Momoyo dice

-no se metan niñas el será mío – a lo que Medaka le contesta

-como que tuyo yo me casare con el – se lo decía mientras le atoraba una patada eso empezó una pelea entre Stela Ayase Mio Momoyo Medaka Miu Miyako Christiane Yukie Kazuko haciendo un gran alboroto en los vestidores se daban de golpes patadas mordisco asta jalones de cabello, pero una vos les dice

-chicas que está pasando – a lo que Akane contesta

-doctora Chisato que ase aquí- a lo que Chisato le contesta

-trabajo aquí en las tardes, pero por lo que veo todos ustedes también- a lo que Shampoo le iba decir algo, pero la puerta del vestidor de chicas se cae revelando a los chicos a lo que Yamato dice

-Kenichi para la otra no te hago caso – a lo que Ranma dice

-esto nos va a doler verdad- a los que las chicas asienten con una cara nada bonita a lo que Sairaorg dice

-no nos dan darán tiempo de correr – a lo que Medaka dice

-ustedes entraron al lugar que solo una persona podría entrar Miyako cierra la puerta -a lo que Miyako ase lo dicho donde a lo que los 7 chicos se preparan para la paliza de sus vidas afuera de los vestidores se escuchan gritos de ayuda todos los que escuchaba les salió una gota de sudor por lo que estaba pasando ahí una de las trabajadoras dice

-que rayos está pasando ahí – a lo que Yoshino le contesta

-no me quiero imaginar lo que estáfd pasando ahí – alo que Souma dice

-tal parece que esos chicos se metieron en territorio prohibido, pero volviendo alos estábamos – a lo que Kaiji dice

-cierto cuando el dueño del restaurante nos enseñara de su cocina de sus técnicas – alo que Alice le contesta

-lo estuve investigando en cada batalla que tuvo los Chef le daban ingredientes de mala calidad pero el siempre los derrotaba con cada ingrediente que le daban el los derrotaba todos los chef le pusieron el apodo del Dios de la cocina ninguno de los que lo enfrento estaba asu nivel -pero antes de que siguieran con su conversación Negumi viene corriendo alarmada diciendo

-ya llegaron los invitados VIP – a lo que todos los trabajadores se forman enfrente ala puerta en fila para recibirlos al entrar Hisako dice

-ellos son los representantes de las 3 familias más poderosas de Japón la Familia Gremory Sitri y Fénix ellos son los invitados de honor -eso dicho dejo sorprendido a todos a lo que Grayfia se acerca a los invitados diciéndoles

-sean bienvenidos los llevaremos a su mesa por favor síganme – a lo que Lord Fénix le contesta

-llévanos queremos ver al tan querido amigo que la familia Gremory habla mucho de el – alo que Grayfia le contesta

-claro lo llevaremos ante el síganme – a lo las 3 familias siguieron a Grayfia hasta la azotea del restaurante que tenia un hermosa vista adornado con bellas flores a los alrededores en el centro podemos ver una mesa donde estaban sentados Goku y a su lado Dainshinkan a lo que una ves todos ya sentados Sirzechs tomo la palabra

-los reuní hoy aquí por que quiera proponerles una idea para poner a prueba a los hijos de las 3 casa más importantes del inframundo Sona Sitri Rias Gremory Y Raiser Fenix junto con sus noblezas serán puestos a prueba se enfrentaran a los discípulos de Son Goku – a lo que Lord Sitri dice

-estas diciendo que nuestros hijos trabajen en equipo para derrotar a los discípulos de el por favor nuestros hijos tienen mucho poder será fáciles derrotarlos– a lo que Sirzechs le contesta

-ese es el punto Lord Sitri ustedes confían mucho en el poder de sus hijos pero el joven a qui presente a demostrado un gran espíritu de batalla él sea enfrentado a seres más fuertes que el superando sus límites para defender lo que ama pero encambijo sus hijos creen que al nacer con un gran poder los ases invencibles o superiores a otros pero que harán el día que solo estén ellos para defenderse– a lo que todos piensan las palabras dichas por Sirzechs a lo que Laidi Fenix le contesta

-estas insultando a nuestros hijos – a lo que Sirzechs le contesta

-no para nada, pero pienso en poner a prueba a sus hijos el joven Goku recompensara a los que cumplan sus expectativas en caso de sus hijos ganen serán recompensados todo se decidirá en el enfrentamiento – a lo que Laidy Sitri le dice

\- antes de continuar quiera saber por qué te diriges con mucho respeto a estos 2 individuos presentes – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-permítame contestarle le presento a Son Goku y a su ángel Dainshinkan son 2 de los seres mas poderosos del universo – a lo que Lord Fénix le contesta con un tono arrogante

-no te creo ellos no parecen tener mucho poder – a lo que Venelana Gremory le contesta

-ellos mantienen su poder bajo para no llamar la atención – a lo que Laidi Sitri dice

-pruébenlo tanto como yo y Laidi Fénix estábamos en una lectura importante con otras casas del inframundo (estaban leyendo las aventuras de Goku) a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-si son tan gentiles de tomarse de las manos les mostremos los recuerdos de Goku – así todos los presentes se tomaron de las manos así Dainshinkan inicio colocando su mano en la mente de Goku empezando a mostrar sus recuerdos a los presentes

Con Rias y su nobleza estaban parados enfrente del restaurante de Dainshinkan (cabe decir que era muy grande como del tamaño de un estadio de Futbol) a lo que Rias habla

-aquí entraron, pero este restaurante lo acaba de abrir hace poco y es muy famoso mira la fila – a lo que Akeno le contesta

-así es presidenta dicen que tiene varias secciones diferentes comidas atendidos por una sola persona dicen que el chef es muy conocido dicen que derroto a cada chef del país – a lo que Asia dice

-eso explica las 2 colas con diferentes nombres-a lo que todos ven así las filas viendo que hay 2 colas diferentes 1 decía para clientes y la otra para los retadores viendo una gran fila de chef formados esperando su turno eso ultimo dejo sacándoles una gota de sudor a los demonios a lo que Rias dice

-muy bien chicos vamos a entrar – a lo que Issei le contesta

-presidenta ya vio la cola tardaremos mucho en pasar- a lo que Rias le contesta

-descuida nos dejaran pasar bajo el nombre de nuestra familia-a lo que todos se acercan a la puerta a lo que la recepcionista les dice

-muy buenas tardes a que parte entraran la zona baja media alta o VIP– a lo que Rias le contesta

-entraremos a la sala VIP - a lo que recepcionista le contesta

-nombre y veré si tiene reservación – a lo que Rias le contesta

-Rias Gremory- así la recepcionista busca y le contesta

-si tenemos una reservación a nombre de la familia Gremory, pero los que la reservaron ya llegaron -a lo que Rias le contesta con un tono serio

-a nombre de quien fue la reservación y quienes vinieron- a lo que la recepcionista le contesta

-la reservación fue hecha a nombre de Sirzechs Gremory venia acompañado de 6 personas- a lo que Rias le contesta

-pero podemos entrar a nombre de esa reservación – a lo que la recepcionista le contesta

-no podrá señorita tendrá que entrar a una de las demás secciones – pero antes de que Rias contestara una vos se escucha

-apártense apártense llevamos heridos -era una Chisato que detrás de ella venían camillas para ser específicos eran los chicos aprendices de Goku que fueron golpeados asta no mas no poder a lo que Akeno dice mientras los heridos pasaban enfrente de ellos

-que paso para que eso chicos estén así de golpeados – a lo que la recepcionista le contesta

-eran nuevos empleados, pero se metieron donde no debían – en eso Rias ve a su primo en una de las camillas a lo que se acerca a decirle

-primo que te paso – a lo que Sairaorg le contesta con un grito

-con un carajo Kenichi para la otra no hago caso pensé que dijiste ven vamos a ver de qué habla el sensei con mis tíos si salimos de esta me las vas a pagar -fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado por una charola que le lanzaron a lo que Kenichi iba contestarle, pero fue callado por la mano de Basara que le dijo

-cállate si sentaran que seguimos consientes nos golpearan más así que guarda silencio –

-alguien sabe donde callo mi charola parece que le di a un pervertido -era Ayase con las otras chicas que venían vestidas de Maid que miraban a los chicos con una cara nada bonita a lo que Chisato les dice

-vamos chicas déjenlos no creo que se repongan rápido con los golpes que les dieron esperare la ambulancia – a lo que Mio le contesta

-como usted diga vamos chicas hay que preparar el lugar para el evento- así las chicas se retiraron a lo que Koneko le pregunta a la recepcionista

-disculpe que evento van a tener – a lo que la recepcionista le contesta

-todos los chef formados viene por la revancha con el chef estrella en una batalla culinaria el chef del lugar reta a todos los retadores ala ves pero por más que le intentan no pueden derrotarlo pasen en unos momento será el evento -así el grupo de demonios paso al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la batalla

De regreso con Goku

Todos los presentes habían terminado de ver los recuerdo de Goku los lideres la familias Sitri y Fenix no decían nada debido a todo lo que acaban de ver delante ellos había una guerrero sin igual que ha regresado de la muerte para defender a sus amigos que ha demostrado que siendo el más débil de su raza nuca se dio por vencido sin importar que obstáculo se le pusiera enfrente un gran silencio se ve en el lugar a lo que Lord Fénix miro a los líderes de las demás familias ambos asintieron dijo

-Goku sama los 3 lideres estamos de acuerdo en la prueba que le pondrá a nuestros hijos somos consientes de ver si son dignos de ser nuestros herederos deben mostrar que deben ser dignos de nuestro poder aceptamos el desafío que les pondrá – a lo que los las 3 familias se paran inclinarse ante Goku y Dainshinkan a lo que Sirzechs dijo

-como las 3 familias están de acuerdo se les avisara a sus hijos el encuentro será acabo dentro de 3 semanas para que sus hijos se preparen dicho esto todos estamos de acuerdo – a lo que los líderes de las 3 casa asienten lo dicho a lo que Dainshinkan dice

-los queremos invitar a un evento que tendremos si gustan acompañarnos – a lo que Laidi Sitri dice

-que evento tendrán – a lo que Grayfia le contesta

-queremos que sean jueces en una batalla culinaria el señor Dainshinkan enfrentara a todos los chefs que vinieron a retarlo- a lo que los 3 lideres de las familias asiente de regreso con los demonios el lugar se había puesto muy animado por el evento

-están todos listos para la batalla culinaria el día de hoy tenemos un total de 70 chefs reunidos de todo el país 50 chef provenientes del todo el mundo todos viene por la revancha para derrotar al señor Dainshinkan o como los chefs lo han apodado el dios de la cocina desde su aparición no ha perdido ningún combate de cocina el día de hoy tenemos como jueces a 3 de las familias más importantes de Japón las familias Gremory Sitri y Fénix podrán estos chefs ganar – era el presentador del evento a lo que Rias dice asombrada

-QUUEEEEEE ASE MIS PAPAS AQUÍ-

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESCRIBAN SUS REVIEWS ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

En estos momentos vemos a Dainshinkan enfrente de una gran cantidad de chefs que venían a desafiarlo a lo que el anunciador dice

-hoy tenemos un total de 120 retadores el día de hoy el chef Dainshinkan elegirá la comida que cocinara están todos listos que hagan girar la ruleta de la cocina – en eso empieza a girar la ruleta que mostraba diferentes comidas del mundo al detenerse la ruleta a lo que el anunciador dice

-parece que el chef Dainshinkan cocinara comida (PONGAN EL PAIS QUE QUIERAN) un país con una gran variedad gastronómica de comida todos los cocineros están listos – a lo los cocineros contestan

-SIIIIIIII- a lo que el anunciador dice

-muy bien de los 120 chef reunidos todos se enfrentaron al chef Dainshinkan que hasta el momento lleva una racha de 4879 victorias vemos si alguno de los presentes puede quitarle esa racha de victorias todos los participantes tienen acceso a una gran variedad de ingredientes para elegir y todos los utensilios a su disposición todos tiene 4 horas para preparan un platillo veamos quien puede quitarle el titulo del dios de la cocina al chef Dainshinkan- pero una vos dentro de la multitud dice

-yo también quisiera participar -era Yukihira Soma a lo que Erina le contesta

-Yukirira estás loco en desafiarlo- a lo que Souma le contesta

-lo desafiare quiero ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar – a lo que el anunciador dice

\- Dainshinkan sama está bien que participe – a lo que Dainshinkan le contesta

-claro cualquiera del público puede pasar – a lo que Yukirira pasa al escenario a lo que la Erina dice

-si Yukira participara yo también – pero dentro de la multitud dicen

-nosotros también -eran los residentes de la estrella polar junto a Ikumi y Aldini – a lo que anunciador dice

-muy ya con todos tenemos un total de 129 participantes todos los participantes conocen la reglas el número de chef retadores será el número de platillos que prepara Dainshinkan será un total de 129 platillos diferentes muy bien todos comiencen a cocinar-

Así las 4 horas donde los 129 participantes desafiarían a Dainshinkan mientras con tanto con el grupo Gremory vemos a Rías junto a su clan tratándose de acercarse adonde están sus padres a lo que Rias dice

-chicos ayúdenme a llegar a donde están mis padres – a lo que Iseei le contesta

-presidenta no es tan fácil como cree hay mucha gente reunida además donde están Koneko y Akeno – a lo que Asia le contesta

-se encuentran por allá -se lo decía mientras apunta donde se encontraba una mesa de pasteles viendo a las 2 demonios comiendo varios pasteles a lo que Kiba dice

-presidenta le daré impulso para que salte – a lo que Rias le contesta

-gracias Kiba- así la ayuda a darle impulso para pasar sobre la multitud que veía el encuentro ya a unos metros de donde están sus padres un grupo de chicas se le interpusieron en el camino vestidas con trajes de negro a lo que Ukyo le dice con un tono serio

-señorita no puede pasar a partir de este punto es zona reservada para los jueces del evento no puede pasar a partir de este punto si están amable de retirarse – alo que Rias le contesta con un tono serio

-déjenme pasar soy Rias Gremory mis padres y mi hermano se encuentran ahí – a lo que Ukyo le contesta

-no podemos dejarla pasar señorita- a lo una vos le dice

-déjenla pasar – las chicas al ver de quien era la vos vieron que era Grayfia a lo Reynare le contesta

-Grayfia sama como usted ordene – a lo que las chicas dejan pasar a Rias se acerca A su hermano diciéndole

-oni sama que hacen mis padres los Fenix y los Sitri – alo que Sirzechs le contesta

-venimos a este evento que nos invitaron como jueces -obviamente no les estaba diciendo la verdad de su visita al mundo humano a lo que Zeouticus dice

-ven siéntate con nosotros Rias – en eso Rias le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la vos de anunciador

-parece que tenemos los primeros 30 platillos listos y parece que Dainshinkan ya tiene sus 30 primeros platillos listos esperemos la decisión de los jueces – asi los 3 clanes pasaron a probar los platillos

Con Goku vemos a nuestro Sayán degustado de una gran cantidad de comida una chica se le acerca a lo que le dice

-hola Goku - a lo que Goku le contesta

-hola Chisato sensei como esta – se lo decía con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba alo que Chisato le dice

-que es Dainshinkan para ti- a lo que Goku le contesta

-es uno de mis mejores amigos y mi maestro para volverme más fuerte – a lo que Chiato le dice

-no te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad – a lo que Goku le contesta

-claro por que no ase tiempo que no visito la ciudad – a lo que ambos salieron del restauran as dar un paseo por la ciudad ya en la ciudad la pareja era el centro de atención d todos parecían la pareja perfecta a lo que Chisato le dice

-vamos por un helado Goku – alo que Goku le contesta

-claro vamos por uno- ya en la heladería cada uno pidió su helado la pareja se dirigió a un parque para comer de sus helados a lo que Chisato le pregunta al Sayán

-dime Goku de donde eres o de que universo – a lo que Goku le contesta con n tono serio

-como sabes eso muy pocas personas lo saben – a lo que Chisato le contesta

\- el otro día cuando estabas en el comedor con el serafín Gabriel los escuche hablar al principio no le tome mucha importancia pero al ver como ese grupo de jóvenes se dirigían a ti con mucho respeto pensé en hablar contigo- a lo que Goku le contesta

-tienes razón no soy de este universo – a lo que Goku paso a contarle su historia desde su nacimiento hasta el cargo que le dio Zeno sama todo lo dicho era mucha información por procesar

-extraterrestres seres que pueden destruir planetas con un solo dedo dioses ángeles -eran todo lo que decía Chisato hasta el punto de que se desmallo sobre las piernas de Goku ya pasado un rato vemos a Chisato despertando a lo que Goku le dice

-veo que ya despertaste como dormiste – a lo que Chisato le contesta

-donde estoy – algo que Goku le contesta

-estamos en el parque te desmayaste después de que te Conte mi historia dormiste como 30 minutos – al ver bien donde estaba durmiendo se paro roja de la vergüenza teniendo cerca la cara de Goku a escasos centímetros la doctora se puso mas roja empezando a sacar humo de su cabeza a lo que Goku le dice

-te encuentras bien estas enferma estas rojas como un tomate- se lo decía mientras se ponía su frente en su frente eso hecho dejo mas roja a Chisato por tener tan cerca un hombre Chisato roja de la vergüenza decide apartarlo con sus brazos alo que Goku le dice

-que pasa esta bien te veo muy roja- a lo que Chisato le contesta

-no estoy bien solo que necesitaba un poco de aire – lo decía mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza a lo que Chisato le dice

-que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial – a lo que Goku asiente ya ambos en el centro comercial la pareja fue a los juegos recreativos donde había un concurso de la pareja que baile mejor en la maquina de baila tanto como Goku y Chisato participaron la pareja demostrar tener una gran habilidad para bailar recibían muchos aplausos de los que observaban

-pero que esto que siento si siente cálido y reconfortante me siento amada protegida querida por esta persona quisiera estar a su lado - se decía mismo Chisato en sus pensamientos ya después fueron un máquina de peluches donde Goku le gano un peluche grande de un oso panda Chisato estaba muy feliz pasaron enfrente de puesto de dulces tradicionales donde Goku a comprarle unos dulces en eso un grupo de 7 maleantes se acercan a Chisato diciéndole

-que pasa preciosa te encuentras sola ven con nosotros e divertirás con nosotros – alo que Chisato le contesta

-no déjenme vengo con alguien – alo que el maleante le contesta

-deja ese ven con nosotros te divertirás mucho- dicho agarro a Chisato jalando ala fuerza Chisato no podía decir nada por le taparon la boca, pero en su mente decía

-sálvame Goku si eres un dios me contaste que tú siempre defiendes a los débiles dabas tu vida incluso para proteger a tus seres queridos- lo pensaba mientras le salían lágrimas, pero una vos hablo

-déjenla ir – con un tono serio a lo que el maleante le dice

-si no queremos que nos harás nos iras a ir a acusar con tu mami chicos vayan tras el -eso ultimo dicho eso que los ojos de Goku cambiaran a plateado entrando en su estado de ultra instinto imperfecto a una velocidad increíble ser hacer al maleante que tenía sujeto a Chisato los otros 6 maleantes nos vieron a donde se movió el pelos parados en eso escuchan un grito de dolor todos veían al maleante que tenía sujetada a Chisato tratando de zafarse del agarre de Goku que tenia en su mano a lo que Goku dijo

-Chisato te encuentras bien- alo le responde con un asentimiento a lo que el maleante que tenía sujetado dice

-que esperan inútiles quítenmelo de encima una vez que nos encargamos de ti nos divertiremos mucho con esa- pero no pudo terminar de decir por qué fue recibido por un golpe de lleno en su estomago que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente con graves lecciones los 6 maleantes se armaron con bates de metal para golpear a Goku lanzándose al ataque hacia Goku uno de los maleantes al intentarle dar un golpe fue recibido por una lluvia de puñetazos dejándolo fuera de combate el resto trataron de huir pero el Sayán apareció enfrente de ellos agarrando a uno de los maleantes de la camisa al sándalo el maleante en intento desesperado de zafarse con el bate en mano golpeo al Sayán en la cara todos los expectantes pensaron que lo había matado a lo que Goku con una vos que intimidaría al más valiente le dijo

-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer esto es un golpe de verdad -eso ultimo se lo dijo mientras le daba un puño a toda potencia mandando al maleante a estrellarse contra un auto a lo que el Sayán se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de las maleantes uno de los maleantes saco un arma a lo que dijo

-aléjate de nosotros monstruo – lo decía entre grito ante la desesperación disparo el arma el maleante pensó que lo había matado, pero al ver bien pudo ver que el pelo parado detuvo la bala con la mano a lo que Goku le dijo

-ten toma esto es tuyo – regresándole la bala que atravesó la pierna del maleante dejándole herido a lo que Goku se acercó al resto para darles una paliza mientras con Chisato ella veía la escena con corazones en los ojos a Goku en eso le llega una visión del futuro en ella se podía ver a Chisato cargando un hermoso bebe en el hospital a su lado estaba Goku dormido en una de las sillas del cuarto pero sus visión fue interrumpida por la vos de cierto pelos parados

-tierra llamando a Chisato conteste -a lo que Chisato le contesta

-que pasa mi Goku kun – alo que Goku le contesta

-te quedaste parada mientras golpeaba a los maleantes ven vámonos al restaurante de Dainshinkan – alo que Chisato le contesta

-claro vamos -así la pareja se retiró del lugar agarrados las manos mientras eran despedidos por una lluvia de aplausos del publico ya en la entrada del restaurante de Dainshinkan Chisato le dice

\- espera Goku entes de que entremos me gustaría decirte algo- alo que Goku le contesta

-qué cosa me quieres decir – alo que Chisato le dice

\- este día me divertí mucho quiera que volviéramos a repetirlo, pero esta vez como una cita de verdad- alo que Goku le contesta

-claro Chisato cuando tu quieras tendremos una cita- se lo dijo con gran sonrisa alo que Chisato sonrojada le dice

-antes de que entremos me darías un beso-se lo decía mientras le señalaba su cachete a lo que Goku le contesta con asentimiento a lo que Goku acerca su cabeza para darle un beso en el cachete pero Chisato gira su cabeza dándole Goku el beso en sus labios Chisato al darse cuenta donde le dieron el beso no pudo separar de Goku procediendo a sujetarlo de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente pasado unos segundos la pareja se separo dejando un hilo de saliva

-ese fue mi primer beso -dijo Chisato muy sonrojada por lo ocurrido

-bueno que tal si entramos a ver como quedo el concurso-dijo alo que Chisato le contesto

-claro entremos-así la pareja procedió a entrar al comedor, pero al pasar se llevaron una gran sorpresa todo el lugar estaba echo un caos mesas tiradas por doquier pales clavados en las paredes por un lado veíamos a Sirzechs sentado en una pared

-vamos Sirzechs hijo mío reacciona no me dejes sola a tu madre no encuentro a tu padre demuestra que eres el rey demonio- era Venelana sacudiendo a su hijo a lo que Sirzechs le contesta

-que paso madre ganamos- alo que Venelana le contesta

-si hijo ganamos vamos levántate no encuentro a tu padre ni a Lord Fenix y Lord Sitri -a lo que Sirzechs le contesta

-si los estas buscando se atrincheraron detrás de esas mesas -a lo que Venelana se acerca a las mesas para si se encontraban ahí llevando una gran sorpresa los 3 se encontraban tirados en el lugar Lord Fenix se encontraba sobre Lord Sitri llenos de pasteles a lo Goku se acerca donde los estaba Venelana

-me pueden decir que paso aquí- alo que Venelana al verlo dice

-joven Goku que bueno que ya esta qui tratamos de detenerlas, pero no pudimos todo el lugar quedo echo un caos -asi Venelana empezó a contar lo ocurrido

FLASBACK

-el ganador es el chef Dainshinkan algunas palabras a los chefs participantes señor-era el presentador del evento

-gracias a todos los chefs que vinieron desde muy lejos para participar en este evento el secreto para una buena comida es darle el amor que necesita cada platillo es único sigan practicando mejoren sus técnicas disfruten lo que aman cocinen como nunca más -dijo Dainshinkan

-sabias palabras del chef Dainshinkan muy bien para todos los que nos estuvieron acompañando en el evento podrán probar de los pasteles únicos del chef Dainshinkan tráiganlos-dijo el presentador así de la cocina salieron las aprendices de Goku trayendo varios pasteles empezando a servirle al publico mientras tanto con los jueces

-fue un gran evento al que nos invitó Sirzechs sama-dijo Lady Fenix a lo que Sirzechs le contesta

-no fue nada eventos como estos hay que compartirlos con la familia y amigos son momentos únicos que hay que recordar – alo que Lord Sitri dice

-y con lo acordado antes todos estamos de acuerdo verdad – alo que Zeoticus le contesta

-asies es todos estamos de acuerdo ponerlos a prueba, pero en caso en que pierdan recibirán un castigo que más después lo pensaremos pero por ahora degustemos de los pasteles – alo que Rias dice con curiosidad

-que acordaron con el Clan Sitri y Fenix oni sama- alo que Sirzechs le iba contestar, pero fui interrumpido por una voz

-buenas tarde señores jueces esperamos que el evento haya sido de su agrado -dijo Reynare mientras les servía rebanadas de pasteles a los jueces atrás de Reynare se encontraban Medaka y Momoyo cargando charolas de pasteles

-vamos Medaka es todo lo que tienes -dijo Momoyo alo que le contesta

-ya veras que te ganare y yo seré quien gane la apuesta -a lo que Momoyo le dice

-entonces esquiva esto -es último se lo dijo mientras le lanzaba una rebana de pastel Medaka lo esquiva, pero el pastel le da en la cara Stella

-Momoyo con que esas tenemos entonces toma esto -dijo Stella lanzándole una rebana dándole en la cara de Renka

-con que esas tenemos entonces esquiven esto-dijo Renka enojada tomando varios pasteles lanzándoselos dándole a Reyanare que estaba cargando un gran pastel para lo jueces cayéndose con todo y pastel

-es en serio chicas con que esas tenemos -dijo Reyanare con el ceño fruncid tomando varios pasteles preparándose para lanzarlos

-deténganse –dijo Dainshinkan con un tono serio alo que las chicas le contestan

-como ordene Dainshinkan sama -dijeron todas las chicas aprendices de Goku

-el ultimo que quede en pie le enseñare una receta única de mi creación – dijo Dainshinkan con un tono divertido

-entonces esto es una Guerra de pasteles -dijo Christiane con una sonrisa maliciosa a todas sus compañeras

-todos lo que gusten unirse están invitados tenemos varios pasteles esto será una batalla de todos contra todos – dijo Dainshinkan

Con los jueces

-que dices cariño nos unimos quisiera cocinar esa receta única seré la envidia de todo el inframundo -dijo Ladi Sitri

-no lo sé -le contesta Lord Sitri con un tono aburrido

-también añadiré 12 botellas de mi mejor licor como recompensa -dijo Dainshinkan con un tono alegre

-vamos cariño ganaremos -dijo Lord sitri con un tono competitivo tomando varios pasteles

-ni creas que te la dejaremos fácil mi buen amigo o no cariño -dijo Lord Fenix a lo que su esposa asintió lo dicho por su esposo

-en esto no abra amigos ganara el quede al final de la batalla-dijo Zeouticos cogiendo varios pasteles listos para lanzarlos

-esto se pondrá muy animado – dijo Sirzechs

\- Sirzechs sama, pero por que estas detrás del peón de su hermana -dijo Grayfia con un pastel en mano

-no lo sé Grayfia hermana préstame a tu peón un momento – dijo Sirzechs

-para que lo quieres oni sama -dijo Rias con curiosidad

-para esto dijo – Sirzechs tomando a Issei como escudo humano preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba

-vengan con todo señor seré el último en pie -dijo Sirzechs mientras se cubría con Issei de la lluvia de pasteles que venían asía el

-presidenta no piensa ayudarme – dijo Issei llorando al estilo anime

-lo siento Issei trata de aguantar para el final-le contesto Rias así empezando una batalla campal en todo el restaurante se veían pasteles volando por todos lados

FIN FLASBACK

-y eso es lo que paso, pero al final no sabemos quién gano-dijo Venelana

-ya veo, pero no veo a las chicas donde estarán-dijo Goku con duda

-si buscas a tus discípulas están detrás de esas mesas-le contesto Grayfia

-muy bien todos los juegos termino todos por favor vengan aquí -Dainshinkan todos los presentes asintieron lo dicho acercándose a donde estaba Dainshinkan una vez todos reunidos Dainshinkan chasqueo los dedos empezando todo el restaurante a limpiarse solo

-esto tomara un rato por que no me acompañan ala azotea para cenar- dijo Dainshinkan a lo que todos asintieron

-Oka san o ha visto rías y a su nobleza por ningún lado -dijo Sirzechs

\- salieron corriendo con la multitud de gente que corría de la lluvia de pasteles-le contesto Zeoticus

Ya en el tejado vieron que los aprendices de Goku se encontraba preparando la mesa algunos se encontraban vendados por los golpes que recibieron

-chicos cuando llegaron-les pregunto Kazuko

-llegamos poco después de que empezó el juego Grayfia nos pidió que le ayudáramos a preparar las cosas para la cena le contesto Ikki

-veo que todos ya todos estamos reunidos por favor siéntense tengo unas noticias que darles -dijo Dainshinkan así todos procedieron a sentarse

-que noticias nos dará Dainshinkan sama -le pregunto Stela

-1 Goku a decidido ponerlos a prueba 22 de ustedes se enfrentarán a los Hijos de los clanes Sitri Gremory y Fenix junto con sus noblezas así revisaremos el resultado de su entrenamiento –

-Dainshinkan sama, pero no estaremos en desventaja numérica -dijo Renka

-así es Renka estarán en desventaja numérica, pero en una batalla nunca se decide al ganador por los números véanlo así cuando los amigos de Goku se enfrentaron al ejército de Frezer eran superados en número, pero los amigos de Goku tenían experiencia en combates igual como paso en torneo del poder el séptimo universo era el objetivo del resto de los universos muchas cosas pueden pasar para que se decidida el resultado de una batalla-le contesto Dainshinkan

-y que otra noticia nos tiene que dar Dainshinkan sama-dijo Zenkichi

-la otra noticia será que mañana partiré con Goku al espacio para revisar el balance de este universo nos ausentaremos un tiempo así que ustedes se quedaran continuaran con su entrenamiento ya le expliqué a los demás maestros su entrenamiento y eso sería todo -dijo Dainshinkan a lo que todos entendieron

-muy bien toda la cena esta lista-dijo Grayfia alo que todos los presentes procedieron a cenar

-diga a Goku -Dijo Chisato

-claro – le contesto Goku

-a ver Goku abre la boca -dijo Medaka

-di a sempai-dijo Stela

-ver mi Goku abre bien la boca -dijo Momoyo a lo que las chicas empezaron a ver con miradas asesinas unas a otras el ambiente se sentía muy tenso

-Goku parece que tu nieta quiere que la cargues -dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa

-hola pan como estas quieres volar por los cielos como tu abuelo yo te llevaría asta los confines del espacio -dijo Goku mientras jugaba con su nieta a lo que Pan subió a la cabeza de su abuelito jugando con sus cabellos jalándolos de aquí allá asiéndole moñitos con listones en sus cabezas las mujeres presentes veían con ternura esa escena

-el será el padre de mis hijos -decía Ayase en sus pensamientos

todos pasaron un rato muy agradables Goku les contaba Asus aprendices las aventuras que tuvo de niño ellos nunca se cansaban de escuchar las aventuras de su maestro los chicos se sentían honrados de ser elegidos la cena se convirtió en un lugar muy agradable los líderes de las 3 casas convivían con Goku

Al día siguiente vemos a todos los predices de Goku reunidos en el patio de su casa

-papa podemos ir contigo -dijo Goten

-no Goten deben quedarse a cuidar la tierra en mi ausencia no sabemos si ahí afuera hay seres muy poderosos -le contesto Goku

-Goku es hora de partir -dijo Dainshinkan

-en un momento voy es la hora de partir chicos cuídense sigan entrenado regresare en unos días les encargo la casa y procuren no meterse en problemas- les dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras se ponía al lado de Dainshinkan

-es la hora de partir-dijo Dainshinkan a lo que Goku asintió ambos salieron en un estallido de luz asía al cielo

-muy bien chicos es hora de ir a la escuela -Dijo Grayfia a lo que todos asintieron procediendo a dirigirse ala escuela

-bueno también tengo que ir ala escuela a decir que Goku no se presentara unos días Gabriel te encargarías de cuidar a las bebes-dijo Grayfia

-claro además los maestros me ayudan a cuidarlas mientras les preparo su comida a las bebes -dijo Gabriel Grayfia no que le estaban jalándole el vestido así que volteo a ver quien era viendo a Goten Y Trunks

-que pasa niños-pregunto Grayfia

-Grayfia podemos acompañarte-dijo Trunks

-claro, pero hoy no irán a jugar con su amiga de Tokio-le respondió Grayfia

-no dijo que estaría ocupada con su madre asiendo unas cosas de rituales o algo así -dijo Goten

-bueno pueden acompañarme, pero pórtense bien -dijo Grayfia

-claro nos portemos bien -dijeron ambos niños

Ya cerca de la escuela Kuoh

Dentro de sala del Club

-bueno niños quédense un rato aquí mientras voy con el director avisarle de la ausencia de Goku después los llevare a un lugar para que se diviertan -dijo Grayfia

-claro Grayfia -dijo Goten Bostezando

\- tienen sueño -dijo Grayfia

-no es cierto estamos bien -le contesto Trunks mientras se frotaba un ojo

-se desvelaron jugando video juegos verdad niños-dijo Grayfia

-así es -le contesto Goten

-vengan acus tensen en el sofá ya les trigo unas manta para que se tapen-dijo Grayfia a lo ambos niños asintieron acostándose en el sofá así Grayfia hiso aparecer un circulo mágico sacando una manta para que se tapen así Grayfia procedió a retirarse de la sala del club a ver al director dejando a los niños durmiendo ya pasado unos minutos Rías junto a su nobleza entraron ala sala del club Rías fue directo a su escritorio sentándose a lo que Koneko decidió sentarse en el Sofá junto a Kiba al sentase ambos vieron que sentían muy duro a lo que decidieron levantar la manta que tenía cubierta el sofá viendo a 2 niños durmiendo

-presidenta venga a ver esto-dijo Kiba curioso por lo que encontró

-que pasa Kiba-dijo Rías acercándose al sofá viendo a los 2 niños

-pero que asen estos 2 niños aquí-dijo Asia

-no lose, pero presidenta esa forma que tiene su cabello no se le ase familiar -dijo Akeno

Rías se puso a pensar donde había visto esa cabellera alborotada

-presidenta esa cabellera se parece mucha ala del estudiante Son Goku-dijo Koneko

-así es Koneko tendrán algo en común -dijo Rías en eso se oye que tocan la puerta del club

-adelante- Dijo Akeno así pasando Soná y sequito

-con permiso-dijo Soná

-quien es ella-pregunto Asia

-la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela Shitori Souna senpai a su lado esta su vicepresidenta Shinra Tsubaki senpai espera trajeron a todo el consejo estudiantil con ellas-le contesto Iseei

-que hacen aquí-dijo Akeno

-ambos adquirimos nuevos esclavos así que pensé deberíamos presentarlos-dijo Sona así ambos clanes se presentaron

-porque están sus familiares presentes -pregunto Sona curiosa

-pensábamos ir por familiares para Issei y Asia, pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa-le contesto Akeno

-que sorpresa se encontraron Rias-le dijo Sona

-esto – le contesto Rias mostrando a los 2 niños dormidos en el sofá los del sequito de Sona se sorprendieron al ver a dos niños

-y saben quiénes son -dijo Tsubaki

-no sabemos quienes son cuando llegamos ya estaban aquí durmiendo, pero la cabellera de ese niño se parece ala del estudiante Son Goku -dijo Rias señalando a Goten

-tienes razón Rias algo tendrán en común-le contesto Tsubaki

-papa si pelamos los 3 juntos de seguro le ganaremos -dijo Trunks hablando dormido llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala

-que está soñando este niño -dijo Akeno con curiosidad

-Momon Reya preparen en hechizo entraremos al sueño de este niño talvez resolvamos algunos misterios de los seres que han aparecido-dijo Sona con seriedad

-entendido-dijeron ambas

-ya está listo el hechizo tómense de las manos cierren los ojos lis diremos cuando abrirlos para entrar Reya sujeta la cabeza de la peli purpura entraremos primero en su mente -Dijo Momo así todos los presentes se tomaron de los manos listos para entrar a la mente de Trunks

-estamos listos entremos – Dijo Sona así todos fueron transportados al sueño de Trunks

-pueden abrir los ojos -dijo Momon todos al abrir los ojos estaban sorprendidos de donde se encontraban en un lugar montañoso

-pero donde estamos-dijo Kiba muy sorprendido

-no lo sé Kiba, pero parece que ente lugar se llevo una muy sangrienta batalla el lugar esta echo un desastre -le contesto Tsubaki

-no veo al niño al analizar su sueño este lugar es como recuerdo del niño, pero no lo veo por ningún lado -Dijo Momon

-parece que podemos sentir las energías que emiten esos sujetos -dijo Reya llamando la atención del grupo

-presidenta mire por allá ay 3 sujetos rubios -Dijo Issei llamando la atención del grupo todos al ver detalladamente a las 3 personas vieron que eran 2 niños y un adulto

-pero que le paso ese hombre está lleno de heridas y sangre por todas partes -Dijo Asia muy asustado por lo que estaba viendo

-no lose Akeno senpai, pero las energías que emiten esos sujetos son mayores alas de un demonio de clase alta la del adulto es incluso mayor ala de un Maou-dijo Koneko asustada por los niveles de poder que emiten esos 3 seres todos al sentir los niveles de poder se encontraban asustadas por la gran cantidad de energía que emitían en especial la del adulto

-miren estén hablando algo -dijo Akeno llamando la atención del grupo prestaron atención a lo que iba ocurrir

-Trunks a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrasar de ni siquiera cuando eras un bebe déjame abrazarte -dijo Vegeta

-papa, pero -dijo Trunks algo sorprendido a lo que su padre lo abrazo

-para por que ases esto meda mucha pena -dijo Trunks con vergüenza

-por que este niño tomo por trauma este momento si no lo veo por ningún lado -dijo Sona curiosa por lo que estaba viendo

-cuídate mucho hijo-dijo vegeta para proceder a dejar inconsciente a su hijo

-vio eso presidenta ese niño paso de rubio a peli morado -dijo Saji muy sorprendido

\- ahora sabemos por qué el sueño lo tomo como trauma el niño se llama Trunks él estuvo presente en esto pero que por que lo ve como trauma-dijo Tsubaki asombrada por lo que acaba de ver

-te dolió mucho Trunks porque lo porque lastimo a Trunks porque le pego a Trunks él es muy bueno no tenía por qué hacer eso como fue capas de lastimarlo por que señor porque lo hiso porque -dijo Goten con seriedad en sus palabras para luego se golpeado por Vegeta dejándolo inconsciente desde el cielo vieron llegar un ser verde

-ese niño también paso de rubio a pelinegro que está pasando aquí además ese llego desde el cielo sin alas -dijo Issei con locura en su voz

-que padre le ase eso a su hijo-dijo Akeno con rabia en su voz

-guarden silencio y sigamos observando-dijo Rias sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

-hola -dijo Picorro, pero ambos voltean a un lado viendo a Majin Buu

-llévate a los niños lo ms lejos que puedas ya no pierdas el tiempo Picoro-dijo Vegeta serio a lo que Picoro procedió a cargar a los niños

-´por favor cuídalo -dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta vas a morir -dijo Picoro con su voz neutra

-que planea hacer no podrá hacer mucho con esas heridas ese ser rosado esta como si nada -dijo Tsubaki algo asombrada por el ser llamado Picoro por lo que dijo

-solamente quiero que me digas algo si yo muero podre ver a Kakaroto en el otro mundo -dijo Vegeta

-no tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen así que te diré la verdad eso será imposible mataste a demasiada gente inocente sin compasión tu cuerpo se eliminara y tu alma será llevada a donde no estará Goku tu alma olvidara todos sus recuerdos y después de eso será usa para otro ser vivo -le contesto Picoro

-mmmm ya veo es una pena eso hera todo te puedes ir y date prisa -dijo Vegeta teniendo cerca de Majin Buu

-adiós -le contesto Picoro para proceder a partir vuelo

-oye no permitiré que escapes -dijo Buu

-aguarda Majin Buu podrás alcanzarlos después de haberme derrotado te quede claro estas deforme pareces un globo mal inflado -dijo Vegeta insultando a Buu

-otra vez estas insultándome pero eres un hombre si fuerza excelente por eso te odio -dijo Buu enojado sacando vapor de su cabeza

-que tiene planeado ese sujeto no podrá hacer mucho con esas heridas -dijo Koneko

-no lo se pero en todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora ellos no usado magia o alas para volar salen volando con esa aura blanca que les rodea -dijo Sona asombrada tratando de analizar lo que esta viendo

-he descubierto la forma para eliminar e te la mostrare -dijo Vegeta serio

-que tiene planeado Aser -dijo Saji sorprendido por el aura amarilla que la envolvía

\- su poder esta aumentado es como si no tuviera limites -dijo Kiba asustado por el poder que emite

-que clase de poder tiene no se ve como si fuera magia es como si fuera su propio poder -dijo Sona atónita

-eres un debilucho te convertiré en chocolate no en una galleta de queso para poderte comer -dijo Buu burlándose

-la forma de derrotarte es convertirte en polvo para que no puedas reconstruirte jamás -le contesto Vegeta serio empezando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía

-está reuniendo una gran cantidad ara un ataque suicida planea sacrificarse para matar a esa cosa -dijo Akeno asustada por lo que esta viendo

-está acumulando demasiado poder rápido sáquenos de aquí su ataque también nos afectara un poco -dijo Sona preocupada por lo que va ocurrir

-como ordene presidenta -le contesto Momon

Ya fuera de la mente de Trunks todos estaban respirando muy agitado por o que acaba deber

-pero carajos fue eso -dijo Isse respirando agitadamente

-estos niños no son de aquí esa energía que expulsaba el sujeto llamado vegeta no es común -Dijo Sona entre respiros

-tenemos que averigua que está pasando aquí cosas muy extrañas están ocurriendo desde la aparición de esos seres que dicen venir desde otro universo-dijo Rias tratando de analizar lo ocurrido alguien le toco el Hombro a Rias

-tenemos mucho que averiguar -dijo Rias a lo que una mano le toco el hombro

-espérame Issei 1 quien es Son Goku-la misma mano le volvió a tocar el hombro

-déjame terminar 2 quien es ser oscuro que salvo a asía-la misma mano toco el hombro

-Issei ya basta para estar tocándome el hombro -dijo Rias con una vena en la frente

-pero presidenta no soy yo -le contesto Issei con miedo en su voz

Si no eres tú quien me está tocando el hombro y por qué todos están temblando de miedo-dijo Rias con curiosidad

-me podrían decir que acaba de hacer señorita Rias -lo dijo una vos de ultratumba que puso a temblar ala pelirroja Rias volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-Grayfia que ases aquí -Dijo Rias con miedo al ver el aura de terror que desprendía Grayfia

-me voy unos minutos y ustedes asen un hechizo para entrar en la mente de esos niños el maestro me castigara por esto -dijo Grayfia triste todos los chicos al ver eso sabían que si un siervo no cumplía las ordenes de su maestro resabian severos castigos asta la muerte si es necesario

-Grayfia lo ciento llévanos ante tu maestro para explicarle-dijo Rias tratando de consolar a Grayfia

-pero bueno el maestro me perdonara si le doy comida deliciosa -dijo Grayfia con una voz alegre todos los chicos colleron al estilo anime ya pasado unos minutos todos se estaban recuperan del rápido cambio de humor de Grayfia a lo que Sona se armo de valor para preguntarle

-Grayfia sama nos puede decir quiénes son eso niños- a lo que Grayfia le contesto

-1 es hijo de mi maestro el otro de su rival, pero esto lo que les puedo decirse los dijo con un semblante serio a lo que Grayfia se dirigió a los niños

-Goten Trunks es hora de levantarse -dijo Grayfia tratando de levantar a los niños al ver que no tenía respuesta opto por la forma que siempre usa para levantar a su amor Goku

-levántese o se acabaran la comida-dijo Grayfia con un tono de voz alta los 2 híbridos se levantaron de golpe dejando tirando en el acto a Grayfia todos los demonios presentes se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron

-rápido Goten o nos dejaran sin comer -dijo Trunks con un semblante serio

-vamos rápido Trunks ala carga -dijo Goten así ambos niños salieron corriendo muy rápido de sala del club dejando unas hileras de polvo en su camino

-pero que acaba de pasar salieron demasiado rápido que no los pude ver los pudiste ver Kiba-dijo Rias tratando de componerse de lo ocurrido

\- los pude ver con dificultad presidenta corrieron a una com veces mayor que yo -le contesto Kiba

-no pensé que reaccionaran así al menos el maestro no se levanta tan brusco cuando se queda dormido ala hora de la comida muy bien ahora averiguar donde se fueron nos vemos chicos-dijo Grayfia alegre despidiéndose de los chicos a lo que los chicos procedieron a despedirse de Grayfia

-muy bien chicos es que estábamos-dijo Rias llamando la atención del grupo

-íbamos a ver que nobleza y va por sus familiares-le contesto Sona empezando una discusión entre ambos clanes que duro un rato al final decidió ir ambas noblezas diciéndole al maestro de los familiares que eran ordenes de Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán que ambos clanes irán por sus familiares a lo que ambos clanes se teletransportaron al bosque de los familiares ya en el bosque ambos clanes llevaron esperado al maestro de los familiares un buen rato

-por que tarda tanto se supone que en momento que un clan se teletransporta al bosque de los familiares llega en unos minutos, pero ya llevamos como una Hora aquí esperando -dijo Rias molesta por esperar tanto

-presidenta por que no lo asemos otro día no será que se quedo dormido ese sujeto-Dijo Saji bostezando de sueño Sona le iba contestar, pero ven moverse unos arbustos y ven saliendo al maestro de los familiares corriendo así ellos Rias iba hablar, pero no pudo decir nada porque el maestro paso corriendo muy rápido a su lado detrás del maestro venia Grayfia corriendo muy rápido Rias y los demás se sorprendieron de verla ahí

-cuando me dijiste que esos niños eran hijos de los dos guerreros más fuertes del universo no pensé que fuera verdad -dijo el maestro de los familiares de nombre Satouji corriendo a todo pulmón

-de que corren Grayfia tú y el maestro de los familiares-pregunto Rias curiosa

-de eso les recomiendo que corran o serán el almuerzo -dijo Grayfia corriendo todos los demonios al voltear Asia tras venían así ellos una estampida de familiares de todos los tamaños

FIN DEL CAPITULO

El capitulo mas largo que escruto hasta hora escriban sus comentarios eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y si tiene alguna idea la aceptare con todo gusto y veré como la meto en la historia asta próxima chao


End file.
